Wouldn't have it any other way
by Kathysweet
Summary: When Shizuo and Izaya are trapped inside a box, they wonder how they will get out of this mess. But things are not always what they seem. YAOI. (More information inside)
1. Wouldn't have it any other way

**A/N: So I've decided to make this the area where I post a series of one-shots. I will leave the name the same and the summary as is.**

* * *

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy). There will be sexual content and profanity**

**Alternating povs.**

* * *

It was suffocating.

Izaya's head was throbbing as he woke up.

_Where am I?_

Opening his eyes he noticed that wherever he was had very little lighting and that he wasn't alone. Someone else was with him, but since the light wasn't hitting the persons face he couldn't distinguish who exactly it was, that and his eyes weren't working as well yet since they kept closing because of his throbbing head. But he was sure that he was in the presence of someone else, not only was he pressed right next to that person, but he could feel their breath hit his face slightly.

Izaya tried to move but he couldn't, not with the body pressed against him and the wall his back kept hitting.

_I'm trapped in a box with someone._

It was obviously a box, a big box that could fit someone who was slightly taller than him and himself, but not big enough that they had enough room to move around.

His hands were tied together against his back and he could feel the wood with his fingers. Once again he tried to move, ignoring the way he rubbed against the other persons body, and he learned that his ankles were tied together as well. Izaya tried to kick the box open by bending his legs and then kick, but the body laying next to him, prevented him to bend his legs.

He stopped after his second try, only because the person next to him grunted and began to stir.

"Shit my head hurts."

_Shizuo?_

That was definitely the voice of Izaya's enemy.

_Great I'm stuck in a box with Shizuo. I'm so dead._

"Flea?"

Izaya froze and he hated to admit it but he was a little afraid, in his current state he couldn't exactly defend himself.

_How can he tell its me?_

"Don't you ignore me you fucking pest! I can see your eyes are open. What the fuck did you do?"

Izaya tilted his head slightly up, feeling Shizuo breath hit his face, they were unbearably close. Now with his face facing slightly more upwards he could see a bit of blond hair and those golden eyes looking at him wearily.

"Idiot Shizu-chan~ If I was gonna mess with you why would I be here and pressed right against you?

He heard Shizuo growl a bit, probably realizing that Izaya was right.

"tch. You're fucking bat shit crazy, that it wouldn't surprise me if you did plan this."

Izaya mentally laughed, the brute wasn't that wrong, but he wouldn't tie himself up and definitely not make himself be pressed against Shizuo. Sure if he had his knife than being in a box with the brute would probably be more amusing than scary, but he didn't so it made him defenseless.

"Oh~ Shizu-chan even I'm not so crazy to trap myself into a box with a beast who will eventually make this box into my coffin. It's only common sense Shizu-chan~ but then again you probably don't understand what that means" Izaya said, as he chuckled at the irritated growl Shizuo produced.

No matter how uncomfortable he felt in this situations, Izaya wasn't gonna let Shizuo know.

They stayed quiet for a while, Shizuo was probably trying to ignore he was even there. Not wanting to anger the beast in such a complicated situation, he tried to remember how this and did this to them. After a while of thinking, all he could remember was having his usually cat and mouse fight with Shizuo and while running they ended up in the shady side of Ikebukuro.

They had been so preoccupied with their chase that they didn't notice they had run into the yakuza while they were doing some important "business". Like every yakuza, they were prepared for when situations like this occurred and both Izaya and Shizuo were put down. Izaya was hit in the back of his head and blacked out, so he was unable to see what happened to Shizuo.

"Shit! the fucking yakuza did this crap!" it seemed that they were both thinking about the same thing.

Izaya chuckled as he said:

"So they brought the beast down. I'm surprised and a little jealous~"

"Shut up! They fucking hit me in the back of the head with some metal bar and when that didn't knock me down they injected me with something. At least I put up a fight, unlike your useless ass." Shizuo said angrily.

"Well we can't all be monster's Shizu-chan and it seems that you didn't fight hard enough since we're stuck in this mess."

"Shut up flea." the blond sounded tired.

"Neh Shizu-chan~ Instead of just laying there why don't you break this goddamn box." Izaya said, berating himself for not thinking of this earlier.

_Once Shizuo gets us out I'm definitely going to Shinra to check my head._

Shizuo didn't tell him anything, but started moving. Still no matter how much he moved he couldn't do much since they were so close to each other. If anything the moving around was causing a problem, since each movement made Shizuo press against Izaya and it was making the box become even more stuffy.

The box lid wasn't completely shut closed. It was probably hammered down quickly and not fully leaving some areas open, something Izaya was glad since they probably would be dead from suffocation already.

Izaya froze when Shizuo leg rubbed against his crotch and he let out a gasp.

Shit he was getting aroused.

* * *

Shizuo wanted to get the hell out of this box and away from Izaya. He began to move around, trying his best to have enough space to forcefully open the box, but there wasn't any room. He couldn't bend his legs, not even when he pressed his back against the wall of the box.

Shizuo then tried to undo the ties from his hands, but once again the little space didn't let him. He began to feel desperate and tried to move, which only caused him to rub against Izaya.

He began to feel more hot, the heat was raising inside that box and he noticed the heat wasn't the only thing rising.

Each movement he made caused him to rub against Izaya, and no matter how much he tried to ignore the feel of Izaya slim body against him, he couldn't.

The feel of the slim body against his own accompanied with the hot breath of Izaya hitting his neck was getting to him.

It was unbearable.

Feeling his body react to the feel Izaya, Shizuo began to panic and tried to break the box once more.

Big mistake (or so he told himself).

When Shizuo moved his legs, one of his leg's rubbed against the crotch of the smaller man, causing Izaya to gasp. Both of them froze, with Shizuo leg still against Izaya crotch.

He could feel Izaya become hard, and Shizuo was having a hard time ignoring it and ignoring his own growing one. Their breathing quickened and Shizuo's mouth became dry when he felt Izaya rub himself against his leg.

Even with the bad lighting, Shizuo could see the slight blush on Izaya's face, his hooded eyes, and the delectable lips that were slightly opened and wet. He groaned when Izaya rubbed his erection against his leg once more, letting out a quiet moan, while he watched those lips and the way Izaya bit his bottom lip.

Shizuo couldn't stop himself, he snapped.

He moved his leg away, hearing Izaya whine in protest, and causing Shizuo to chuckle. He pressed himself against Izaya, making sure that his erections was pressed against the smaller man's hot one.

Izaya moaned loudly in appreciation to the pleasurable pressure. Their faces were extremely close and Shizuo swore he could taste those lips that were taunting him even though they weren't touching. Inter mingling breath was making Shizuo move closer to Izaya and in the process rubbed their erections together.

Izaya hips jerked harder, wanting more pressure and of course release.

"_Shizuo_" Izaya whispered hotly.

No longer able to resist those delicious looking lips, Shizuo closed the gap between their lips and began to take Izaya breath away.

Before either of them knew it Izaya was pushed against his side of the box and their kiss became more and more demanding. Lips, teeth, tongue, moving in sync yet wildly, elevating the heat even more.

"_Shizuo more_" Izaya moaned, when they broke the kiss.

Shizuo complied. He thrust his hips harder causing Izaya to throw his head against the box's wall with a hard 'thump'. Neither of them bothered to care, already to far gone in the pleasure.

Shizuo wanted more... No he needed more. His tied hands began to twist wildly, as he and Izaya began to kiss once more. There thrusting became faster and harder, both wanting the release, yet not getting enough pressure.

Izaya moaned impatiently, spurring Shizuo to groan in frustration as his hands kept twisting wanting nothing more than to grab a hold of Izaya's hips and thrust them harder.

Finally after a while, Shizuo was able to get his hands free and they quickly went to the smaller man's hips. Roughly grabbing a hold of Izaya thin hips, he thrust his hips harder, making Izaya quiver and moan.

"Damn." he moaned against Izaya lips. Now that his hands were free he quickly undid Izaya hand, not even thinking about what the brunette might do once free. It seemed that Izaya was as lost in pleasure as Shizuo, because the moment his hands were free he grabbed the back of Shizuo head and started another sloppy kiss. Not once did their grinding stop, but even with the fast and hard trusting, it still wasn't enough.

Shizuo moved them, as much as he could in the tight space, so that Izaya was slightly on his back and he was on top. One of his hands went to stop Izaya hips, which got him a very passed off groan from the smaller.

"Shizuooo nooooo" Izaya whined as he broke the kiss, and the smaller man tugged on his blond hair as a warning for him not to stop.

"Shut up" he said with no real malice, as one of his hand unzipped his pants so that he could let his erection free. After he did that, he unzipped Izaya who had begun to nibble on his ear, making Shizuo groan.

Izaya chuckled at the response.

"Sensitive?" Shizuo didn't respond, just grabbed one of Izaya's butt cheeks and grounded his now bare erection down hard into Izaya bare erection.

"_Shizuo!_"

Their frantic thrusting began once more, each groaning and moaning as the new pressure began to build up within them.

"_Izaya_" Shizuo whispered against the brunette's ear, as Izaya's hold on his hair tightened and his hips thrust up.

They were getting close, as their erections clashed hotly against each other in an uncoördinated fashion.

Each began to moan the others name bring each other closer and closer to the brink of release.

Until finally, with one last thrust, Shizuo kissed Izaya as both their bodies became stiff with release and their erections throbbed erratically to make sure they fully came.

They slumped into each other, both weaker boned and relaxed now that they had their release. Izaya sleepily played with Shizuo hair.

"Oi! don't fall asleep yet, you idiot."

"But Shizu-chan I'm so tired."

"Tch, Fine." Shizuo said as he banged the lid off the box and sat up to undo his and Izaya's tied feet.

Getting up he zipped up his pants and did the same to Izaya who was already falling asleep. He picked up the sleeping brunette in his arms and started walking to their home.

"I can't believe that you went to all this trouble for role-playing, going so far as to get Shinra involved." Shizuo blushed as he remembered both Izaya and Shinra discussing their sex life and how Izaya wanted to do some role-playing.

Of course he had not expected for the brunette to drug him, tie him up, put him in a box, and do the same with himself and with the help Shinra. When he woke up he knew it was the brunettes role-playing crap and since he unfortunately loved him, he played along.

"But Shizuo! Role playing is suppose to be realistic, if it wasn't then it would just be normal sex. Besides you got really into it too." Izaya said, as he cuddled closer to him.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, he really got himself into a messed up relationship, but looking at the smaller man's satisfied smile all he could this was:

_I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

**I know I should be writing another chapter for one of my other stories, but I made the mistake of going to the drrr kink meme and check the new requests. After reading this request I couldn't help myself and I thought since it's smut all those who are waiting for Soul mates and there is no if to be updated will probably (I hope)forgive me :). Anyway I hope you enjoy and please tell me if I did good, this is my second time writing smut so still new to it.**


	2. Don't be sorry

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) sexual content and swearing.**

**Alternating povs. **

**Summary: First times are not easy, especially when one is inexperienced and the other is afraid of hurting him.**

* * *

He was nervous.

Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed fiddling with his fingers that laid in between his legs. He was waiting for Izaya, who was in the bathroom washing up.

Today was the day, he and Izaya were going to take their relationship to the next level. They had been dating for six months and they both decided that they were ready to take their relationship to the next step.

At first Shizuo was absolutely happy, but after Izaya told him he had never had sex with a guy before, his happiness turned into fear. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with Izaya, far from it, he was afraid of hurting his smaller lover.

Shizuo has only dated guys in the past, since they were always able to deal with his rough treatment, but those guys were also already experienced in that area.

Izaya was different from his past lovers, first of all he loved him, something he had never felt for his past lovers, and he was afraid to lose him.

Most would find his reluctance to hurt Izaya ridiculous, considering their past relationship, but what most didn't know was how innocent Izaya actually was.

It had shocked Shizuo to learn that Izaya, although very knowledgeable about sexual desire and how to have sex, didn't have an ounce of experience. Apparently the rumors of Izaya sleeping around to get information was exactly that, a rumor.

The smaller man told him once that he never felt the need to touch one of his lovely humans nor did he want them to touch him, it would supposedly be unfair to his lovely humans if he favored one them. Shizuo was sure that the brunettes real reason was because he was afraid to trust anyone, it took him almost three years to convince Izaya that he really did liked him and that he liked him back.

"Shizu-chan~ stop over thinking, it will fry the last brain cells that you actually have." Izaya said, as he sat next to Shizuo at the edge of the bed.

"Shut up" he said with no real malice.

They sat next to each other awkwardly for a while, both nervous and anxious, until Izaya broke the silence.

The brunette was never one to sit quietly for too long.

"Shizuo... Um so are we... Well do you still... Uhmmm" Izaya rambled on, making Shizuo smile at his adorable attempt to stop the awkwardness and begin their next step.

His nervous mumbling wasn't close to any sexy talk, but the way he kept squirming and the blush adorning his cheeks in embarrassment sure made Shizuo want to jump him. Shizuo turned to Izaya, who had stopped rambling and was staring at the wall ahead.

"_Izaya_" he said slightly above a whisper, moving so that he was right up against the brunette, and grabbing hold of his chin so that the smaller man was facing him. Izaya's eyes kept shifting from looking at him then quickly looking away, his blush increasing in color.

"_Izaya_" he said once more as he brought their foreheads together. "_Are you sure you want to do this. I can wait if you... Still need time_" Shizuo said. His breath caught when Izaya's determined eyes met his immediately.

The brunette didn't verbally answer for once, just closed his eyes and brought their lips closer, showing that he wanted Shizuo to take control of this situation. Shizuo didn't protest, with one hand he titled the brunettes head slightly back and turned his head a bit to kiss the smaller man. His other hand landed on the slim waist of the smaller man, and for the first time since Izaya came from the bathroom, he noticed he was just wearing a towel.

Shizuo groaned as he felt himself grow hard at the thought that Izaya was only being covered by a weakly tied towel around his waist. Izaya moaned, muffled by the kiss that was becoming more intense.

"S-shit" Shizuo said as they broke the kiss, and Izaya just chuckled at what he took as a compliment.

"_Shizuo_" Izaya said, as he moved away from Shizuo and further into the bed. He laid on his back once he reached the middle of the bed and his head was comfortably on one of the pillows. With a sultry look, he beckoned Shizuo to come to him and take him.

If Izaya hadn't told him he was a virgin he would have never noticed, the smaller man was just too sexy. Shizuo smirked as he let out a playful growl, making Izaya chuckle and call him a beast, he made his way to Izaya and hovered over him. Izaya quickly began to undo his button up shirt and once his shirt was open, the smaller man's soft hands started to explore every part of his chest. Moving from his pecks all the way to his defined abdomen and played with the trail of hair that led to the area still covered by his tightening pants.

Shizuo shivered as Izaya cupped him through his pants and he watched as Izaya's breathing increased and how a small pink tongue swiped across his delicious looking lips. He bent down, not able to resist the need to feel those luscious lips against his, and kissed the brunette who was still fondling him. The brunette moaned as Shizuo began to kiss him, he stopped groping him and started to take off Shizuo's shirt.

Shizuo broke the kiss and lifted himself off, taking his shirt off completely an threw it out of their way. Izaya watched with only lust in those usually mischievous eyes, and smirked when Shizuo groaned loudly as he began to knead his erection with his hands once more.

Shizuo licked his lips, a smile crossing his feature's, when he noticed the brunettes eyes drift to his lips and watch them hungrily. Moving away from the smaller man, and earning a frustrated whimper, he went to his bathroom and grabbed the condoms and lubrication he had forgotten to get before they started.

When he entered the bedroom once more with the items in his hands, Izaya was on forearms and pouting slightly. Shizuo placed the items next to the brunette still laying in the bed and watched as the smaller man begin to bite his lips as he watched the items.

"You still sure you want to do this?" he asked again, he was still afraid of hurting Izaya, but the brunette seemed to trust him.

The smaller man nodded and smirked at him, practically telling him to hurry up and devour him. Shizuo climbed onto the bed and grabbed hold of Izaya's legs, making sure they bent upwards, and spread them so he could be between them. The brunette blushed at the sudden position and placed his hands in between his legs to cover the area, that wasn't exactly covered by his towel, and hid it from Shizuo.

Shizuo chuckled and said:

"I won't be able to do anything if I can't look at _all _of you"

The brunette looked at him with half-hearted glare and slowly moved his hands. Shizuo eyes automatically moved to look at the area that he had never seen before nor anyone else. He moaned in appreciation at the smooth skin of Izaya's back side and the erection that was lifting the towel to expose everything Shizuo wanted to have.

"Shizuo hurry!" the brunette was bright red and looked impatient.

Grabbing a hold of the lubrication, Shizuo popped it open and squeezed out a generous amount of it into his fingers. With the hand not full of lubricant he grabbed Izaya leg and placed it over his shoulder, the towel became undone completely (not that it was hiding anything)and Shizuo bit his lip to control himself.

With one finger he teased the puckered hole and Izaya moaned as he felt Shizuo finger massage his opening. Shizuo felt Izaya stiffen up as he inserted his first finger slowly, watching the brunettes face for any signs of pain and seeing none, he continued to wiggle it around before thrusting it in and out of Izaya. He felt encouraged to insert another finger when Izaya kept moaning and slightly moved his hips to get the finger further inside. The second finger, Shizuo noticed, made Izaya flinch but his face quickly relaxed and Shizuo took that as a sign to scissor his fingers, stretching the hole. The third finger was, thankfully, received with minimal pain as well and before Shizuo knew it, Izaya was asking for more.

Shizuo pulled his fingers out, almost moaning when Izaya's entrance squeezed them tightly as if not wanting to let them go, and unzipped his pants. He quickly took his pants off, throwing them and Izaya's towel in the ground. He quickly ripped a condom open and rolled it on his penis.

Placing himself in between Izaya's legs, he told the brunette to wrap them around his waist once he was fully inside. The smaller man nodded, as well as wrapping his arm around Shizuo neck to bring him closer so that they could begin another kiss. With one forearm next to Izaya's head and holding him up, he used his other hand to guide his erection to Izaya's entrance. Breaking the kiss, his tip met the puckered hole and he looked at Izaya for confirmation to go on.

The brunette smiled, a sweet smile, and nodded for him to continue.

He slowly entered Izaya, feeling the nails on his biceps dig in harshly. Shizuo did his best to concentrate on the smaller man's pained face as he entered slowly so that he wouldn't lose control. Izaya wrapped his leg around his waist the moment Shizuo was all the way in him. Both of them stayed still, breathing harshly and waiting for the smaller man to tell Shizuo to keep going.

Shizuo arms began to shake, not from having to keep himself up, but because he was trying his best not to begin thrusting wildly. Izaya felt absolutely good around him, his inner muscles contracting from the intrusion and the legs around his waist firmly squeezing him making sure he didn't move.

After a few minutes, Izaya relaxed and his eyes opened while he nodded for Shizuo to begin. Shizuo let out a rugged groan as he pulled out slightly and thrust himself back in, hearing Izaya whimper. He thrust slowly, until he began to hear Izaya moan for more and he kissed him as his thrusting increased.

"_Shizuo_" Izaya kept saying, when they weren't kissing. At each powerful thrust Izaya would arch his back, quivering and letting out a loud moan when Shizuo hit just the right spot. Losing some of his self-control, Shizuo lifted himself away from Izaya body, each arm extended to leave only his hands to hold him up.

Looking at the area that connected them, Shizuo moaned and thrust harder, watching Izaya legs tighten and shake slight around his hips. His erection kept bouncing between their bodies with each powerful thrust Shizuo created. Izaya's nails were scratching his arm painfully, but Shizuo could careless as he watched Izaya's plump lips open to let out wondrous sounds of pleasure.

The smaller man's head kept digging further into the pillow and his sweaty hair was sticking to his equally sweaty face, it was the most beautiful thing Shizuo had ever seen and he wanted more. His hips started thrusting erratically and Izaya's hands moved to grab a hold of the sheets underneath him. He kept lifting his hips up and thrusting them down as Shizuo thrust into him.

Feeling his arms begin to strain from holding him up, Shizuo lowered himself back on to Izaya and pried one of the smaller man's hand and intertwined their fingers, as he brought their intertwined hands next to Izaya's head.

"_Izaya..s-shit so good!_" he said as he began to kiss the smaller man, making each moan Izaya produced muffled.

They were getting close, Shizuo could feel the pressure build inside him, and Izaya's inner muscles were squeezing him relentlessly. With a final deep thrust, they both stiffened and shuddered as Izaya came on to both their stomachs, as Shizuo released inside the condom.

Izaya's wobbly legs fell off his waist and Shizuo arms gave out, landing on to Izaya who was pushing him away since he heavy. Laughing slightly, he pulled out and laid on the side, they stayed like that for a while, catching their breath.

Feeling sticky, Shizuo got up to get the towel Izaya had worn and to throw away the condom. In the process to pick up the towel Shizuo noticed, in the corner of his eye, a substance flowing out of Izaya's entrance and stiffened when he recognized what that substance was.

**Blood**.

Shizuo felt mortified at what he saw, he knew it was because he lost his composure and wasn't careful with his strength.

He hurt Izaya and he promised himself never to do that, ever.

Unstable, Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed with his head on his hands, he messed up.

"Shizuo?"

* * *

Izaya felt pleasantly exhausted.

He never knew sex could be so... Well everything really.

When Shizuo was stretching him, he had found it quite pleasurable, but when he had entered him it had hurt badly. He had never experienced such pain, almost like he was being ripped apart from the inside and for a minute he almost told Shizuo to pull out. Of course he didn't, the moment he had opened his eyes, the look on Shizuo face was enough to turn him on and at that moment he wanted more.

The way Shizuo was concentrating on not hurting him, had made the pain worth it. When Shizuo had begun to move, it still hurt, but a few sparks of pleasure told him that it was going to eventually get better.

He remembered when Shizuo hit his prostate just right and at that moment the pain left, leaving behind a course of tingling pleasure. After that it had gotten so much better, that he thought he would pass out from when his intense release hit him. Izaya didn't pass out, but he was completely satisfied and wondered why he hadn't done that before.

The answer was clear, because Shizuo was the one he loved.

He just wondered if Shizuo felt the same, he knew he hadn't been the blonds first so he was a little self-conscious.

Especially at this moment, remembering that Shizuo had gotten up, Izaya opened his eyes and noticed that the blond was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head on his hands.

_Could it be that Shizuo regretted having sex with him? _

Izaya swallowed the lump he felt in his throat and decided to ask the blond what was wrong, especially since he began to notice that the blond was shaking.

"Shizuo?" he said wearily.

"I'm sorry." was all Shizuo said, and Izaya wondered why he was apologizing.

"Your sorry." Izaya said sounding a little hurt.

"Yes, I... I hurt you... Your bleeding. I'm so sorry Izaya." the blond sobbed and Izaya felt all his worries melt. He smiled to himself, Shizuo really loved him and that just made him happy.

"Shizu-chan you idiot it's normal. It's my first time of course there's gonna be some bleeding, it might not even be the only time I bleed either, but my body will get use to it." Izaya said, trying to reassure him as best he could. But Izaya made the mistake of trying to get up to quickly, and he accidentally let out a yelp of pain.

He noticed that Shizuo flinched and he cursed himself for getting up to quickly. He tried once more, this time being careful to not strain his lower back, he crawled to where Shizuo was silently sulking and sat on the edge next to him.

"I'm sorry" the blond kept saying, not listening to Izaya's reassuring words.

Resting his head on Shizuo shoulder, he tried to reassure his lover once more.

"You didn't hurt me Shizuo, sure I'm a little sore, but you know that if you hurt me I would be whining and making your life hell" he smiled when he felt Shizuo chuckle at his little joke.

"Besides even though it hurt at first, it began to feel really good. Shizuo you made me feel so... good. So please don't say your sorry." he blushed at his confession, but he knew that Shizuo was always afraid of hurting his those around him.

"I love you" Izaya quietly said, feeling Shizuo's back stiffen up. Izaya blushed even harder, that was the first time he had ever said that to Shizuo, to anyone really. Feeling insecure again, Izaya lifted his head away from Shizuo and was about to go back to the middle of the bed until Shizuo grabbed his arm.

"You...y-you love me?" Izaya wanted to bury himself under the covers with embarrassment, but since Shizuo was still holding his arm, he nodded a yes as he looked away. Shizuo let go of his arm, and for moment he thought Shizuo was rejecting him, until he grabbed a hold of his jaw and gently made him look at him.

The blond kissed him, a breath-taking kiss and told him something he had never thought of ever hearing from anyone. Especially not from the blond, and Izaya felt that he was gonna cry from the moment those words were said out loud.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Once again the drrr kink meme is my muse for one-shots. I actually wrote this yesterday and posted it on drrr meme yesterday, but re-reading it I found many mistakes and other changes I wanted to make so if you read it over at the drrr meme you will notice a few changes.**


	3. Movie Night

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: yaoi, but nothing explicit like the other ones.**

**Summary: Shinra and Celty want to have another couple to double date with, so when Shizuo and Izaya get together, they finally get their chance. But will things go the way they wanted?**

* * *

It was couples movie night and Shizuo, along with Izaya of course, were invited.

Big mistake.

Shinra and Celty enjoyed having people over, but ever since they officially became a couple, hanging out with their single friends was a little awkward.

So when Celty learned that Shizuo and Izaya had finally gotten together, she jumped into the opportunity to have a couples night. She had met up with Izaya, the social one of the two, and asked him if they wanted to double date. Celty should have known that the moment Izaya answered an innocent "yes", without any other remark, that it was the sign of the impending doom she and Shinra would have to deal with.

The evening when they came over was as normal as usual, they went to go eat and the other couple bickered like usual. Izaya would say a snarky remark at Shizuo and the blond would follow it with a threat to hurt him (he couldn't threaten him with killing since Izaya would ban sex for a week).

So since the evening went relatively well, Shinra and Celty had decided to have a movie night as well and invited the couple back to their place. The brunette and blond looked at each other first before they nodded in affirmative.

Once they got into the apartment, the shift of personality in the other couple changed drastically. Unlike the constant bickering over nonsense, this time they went straight to the couch and cuddled. Shizuo had his arm around the brunettes waist, while Izaya had his head on the blonds chest, his hand laid on the blonds chest as well.

It had shocked both Shinra and her when they came back from the kitchen with snacks, but they brushed it off since they were a couple and couples do those kind of things, even Izaya and Shizuo (apparently).

Celty put the movie on and then went to sit next to Shinra, that's when things got... weird.

As the movie played Shinra and Celty felt confused when they began to hear some purring noises. When the purring continued they both noticed that the purring was coming from none other than the brunette. Shizuo hand had moved from the smaller man's waist to his hair, he kept sliding his hand softly through Izaya's hair and the brunette would happily make a purring noise when Shizuo would slightly scratch his scalp.

It was weird, but once again the couple decided to ignore the other odd couple and brought their attention back to the movie playing.

Sadly, it didn't last for long.

Before they knew it the purring changed to chuckles followed by soft whispers and accompanied with more chuckling. The whispers and chuckling were really starting to annoy Celty, she did want to watch the movie, and even though they weren't being loud, it was still loud enough to be distracting.

Things got worse as the movie went on, as the chuckling and whispering stopped, and was replaced by the sounds of kissing.

Both Celty and Shinra stiffened up in shock and horror, when the sounds of lips smacking together started. They tried their best to concentrate on the movie, but moans and groans began to go with the kissing sounds.

Celty heard Shinra sigh in annoyance, as the sounds became louder and louder.

'Do that again, only louder this time.' she typed and showed it to Shinra. He looked at her a bit puzzled and confused.

"You want me to sigh louder? Why?" he whispered, although he probably didn't have to since Izaya and Shizuo were still making out loudly.

'Well if they hear you sigh maybe they will hear you and get the message and stop.'

Shinra nodded and this time sighed as loud as he could, but the other couple were to absorbed in each other that they didn't hear or even care about their surroundings. Shinra tried multiples times to get them to stop, he sighed, coughed, sneezed, but nothing made them stop.

The movie was half way done by the time Celty and Shinra gave up on getting them to stop, the other couple would either be whispering and laughing or kissing and moaning, it was beyond creepy and annoying.

This time they both sighed in defeat (Celty sighed mentally), while they heard Izaya and Shizuo kiss and giggle.

Who would have thought that, behind doors the brunette and blond were so affectionate towards each other.

"_Shizuo_ _I want you right here and now_" they heard Izaya whisper.

If Celty had a head she would have been beet red with embarrassment. Even though she didn't have head to show her embarrassment, the way she quickly typed her message sure did.

'Shinra! Stop them!' she began to panic and flail around when they both saw Izaya climb on Shizuo lap.

"Ahh mm... guys! Will you please stop, your scaring my lovely Celty!" Shinra finally yelled and Celty couldn't be happier.

Both Izaya and Shizuo looked at the other couple apologetic, or at least Shizuo was, Izaya just looked amused with the situation.

"Ahhh~ My apologies Celty and Shinra it seems that me and Shizu-chan forgot our manners. We will just go to your bedroom to finish what we started, while you guys finish the movie." Izaya said as he got off Shizuo lap.

Shinra eyes were practically coming out of their sockets in shock, while Celty hands flailed around beyond embarrassed.

"Izaya! You idiot stop playing around." Shizuo hit the smaller man lightly in the back of the head before he looked at Celty and Shinra.

"Um sorry about that, we forgot about you guys. Anyway we will leave now." the blond said awkwardly scratching the back of his head, before grabbing his lovers hand, who was laughing at the situation. They walked past the other couple, who were emotionally scarred by the situation, and Izaya waved a goodbye while exclaiming they should do this again some time.

Once they left all Celty could think, and she was sure Shinra would agree, was that they were never going to have Shizuo and Izaya over ever again.

* * *

**Another one-shot inspired by drrr kink meme :). I really had fun with this one, I believe that Izaya would have no shame in situations like that lol. Anyway if any of you want to request something I would be happy to try and write something :). **


	4. Locked Out Of Heaven

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi. Sexual content. Profanity.**

**Summary: After two months of not having his blond lover at home, Izaya is glad to see him back home. To Izaya nothing is better than to be in the arms of his lover.**

* * *

Izaya's heart began to beat rapidly at the sound of his front door being opened.

_He's back!_

He quickly dropped the book he was reading on the far end of the couch he was laying on, and went to tackle the idiot that he's been missing.

For two grueling months his blond idiot had left him to go to the United States because his famous brother needed a new bodyguard. Apparently his brother's bodyguard had fallen gravely ill and had to take leave for a whole month, of course Shizuo being his overprotective self, had stayed another month claiming that the bodyguard was still to weak to properly take care of his dear brother.

Izaya had been angry at the idiot for leaving him for two whole months and had spent most of those months giving the blond man the silent treatment as punishment. In the process of giving Shizuo his well deserved punishment though, he had also punished himself since he was unable to at least hear his voice.

Really if that had happened five years ago, Izaya would have jumped for joy at the prospect of not having an angry blond chasing him for two months, but now he could barely stand a whole day without having any form of contact.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya said as he glomped the taller man as he was closing the door.

The only answer he got in return was a small chuckle at his enthusiasm, which made Izaya want to pout.

_The idiot should feel glad I'm not slashing him with my lovely knife for leaving me_.

Shizuo grabbed and pried his hand off his neck then turned around to pull Izaya into an embrace.

"Not angry anymore?" the blond said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Izaya lifted his head from where it was resting on Shizuo chest and gave his blond a deadly glare.

"Well I decided that there is no point of wasting my time getting angry if practically every other day you do something idiotic Shizu-chan." Izaya said, once again resting his head on Shizuo's chest. He sort of hated how he could no longer mock Shizuo as harshly as he use too.

"_I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I really fucking missed you._" Shizuo whispered softly in his ear as he tightened his hold on Izaya. Izaya could only hold on tighter to the back of Shizuo's blazer as he buried his face in the blonds chest and inhaled his scent.

It was because of how loving Shizuo treated him that he could no longer be cruel to him and he really wouldn't have it any other way.

"_Izaya_." the blond softly said as he let go of Izaya's body and instead brought his rough warm hands to capture the brunettes face. He lifted the smaller man's face to have their eyes meet and smiled at his lover.

"I love you" this time the blond said it louder and Izaya couldn't help but smile at Shizuo's honesty.

"Idiot, I love you too." three years ago Izaya had found those words terrifying, but after being with Shizuo for five years already, not saying them was even more terrifying. The thought of losing the blonde just because he was afraid of articulating his feelings out loud was something he was not willing to go through again. It had been one of the most worst and terrifying months in his life and he never wanted to experience that sort of despair again.

Izaya stopped thinking about the past the moment Shizuo brought their lips together and kissed him slowly. They stayed like that for a moment, just re-learning each others mouth and taste.

It wasn't rushed or sloppy. They weren't kissing for just pleasure, but to show how much they missed and loved each other

Nothing felt better than this.

Well maybe a few others things felt slightly better than what they were doing, but this was still a close second.

Shizuo broke the kiss and began to shower him with kisses. First he kissed his forehead, then he moved to kiss both his eyelids, which then lead to both his cheeks, eventually leading back to his mouth where another slow kiss developed. It didn't last though, the blonde quickly let go of his lips and latched his lips on Izaya neck where he once again lavished every patch of skin with small kisses.

Eventually he found one patch of soft skin to suckle gently, rapidly driving Izaya's blood to boil with pleasure. The brunette tilted his head to the side, giving the blonde more room and skin to shower with love.

The blonds lips weren't the only reason for the pleasurable haze that was settling in Izaya's mind, but also those calloused hands that were roaming ever part of his body. Every gentle suck and stroke that Shizuo was causing was turning Izaya into a trembling mess.

Izaya gasped as one of Shizuo's hands dipped into his pajama pants and slowly moved closer to the bulge he was now sporting.

"_Shizuo_." he whispered hotly. Shizuo shivered at the way Izaya had said his name; all husky and full of lust.

Shizuo took his hand out of Izaya's pajama pants, earning a soft whimper of protest, and stopped kissing his neck. Izaya looked at him with a confused and slightly angry glare, which was cuter than menacing since he was sporting a light blush. The blond couldn't help but smile and give the brunette a peck on the lips.

He then placed both his hands on Izaya's ass and lifted him up as the smaller man wrapped his legs around the blonds hips and placed those soft hands on his shoulders. As Shizuo took them to their bedroom, Izaya continued where the blond had left off. He started to lick sensually at Shizuo's neck before finally finding the one spot that made the blonde hiss in pleasure and sucked on it.

"Damn! Izaya stop that. I won't ever make it to the room if you keep doing that you know." the taller man said as he squeezed the ass he was holding slightly harder. All he got in return was a soft moan and a rock of Izaya hips into his stomach.

They finally made it to the bedroom and the moment they made it to the bed the make out session began once more.

As much as Izaya was enjoying the make out session, he really wanted more.

Deciding that it was time to move this along, Izaya began to tug on the blazer that Shizuo was wearing off. Taking the hint, Shizuo lifted himself from Izaya for a bit to take the rest of his clothes off. Once he finished undressing completely, he looked down at the brunette beneath him and smiled at how sexy he looked.

Izaya, however, was to busy looking at the naked form of his blond that he didn't notice his stare. His eyes kept following each contour of the blonds body and he couldn't help but touch the body he had not felt for two months. With each swipe of his fingers against the hot skin, it would cause Shizuo to shiver and Izaya watched in fascination at each reaction.

Even after five years, sex with Shizuo still felt as amazing as their first.

Shizuo grabbed hold of his curious hands and brought both to his mouth giving each hand a kiss while staring at Izaya with eyes so intense that it made his mouth turn dry. Izaya eyes stayed on the taller man who was kissing one of his arms until he reached the skin that was still covered by his shirt and moved to the next arm.

Noticing that his clothes was getting in the way of feeling those amazing lips on the rest if his body, Izaya pushed Shizuo slightly away and took his shirt off. Before he could even take off his pajama pants though, the blond took his hands once more and with his body weight, toppled them over so that Izaya was on his back and Shizuo was over him.

"I love you" he said in between kisses, turning Izaya further into a puddle of mush.

Izaya's mouth kept opening so that he could return the sentiment, but each word would turn into a prolonged moan as Shizuo wicked mouth latched on to one of his nipple and gently nipped them. Eventually taking the nub into his mouth and sucking lightly on it. The brunettes back would arch slightly up, as if wanting to get closer to the mouth that was unraveling his whole being.

"_Shizuo_." he murmured softly, causing the man above him to let out a muffled moan that sent shivers through his whole body.

Grabbing hold of the blond strands, Izaya tugged on them slightly, bringing Shizuo face to his and crushing their lips together. Softly, each moved their lips in sync with the other and as the kiss progressed, becoming more and more intense, their tongues met swirling gently together. Both let out one last moan then separated to gather some much-needed air.

Of course it didn't take long for Shizuo to recover, he was quickly back on unraveling the brunette underneath him. This time Shizuo's tongue traveled all the way to Izaya's belly button, dipping into it and then taking it back out, only to repeat the action a few more times before moving on.

By now Izaya's pajama pants were hanging lower than they were suppose to. Teasingly, Shizuo kissed the skin that was just above the hem of the pants, earning a wanton moan and a slight thrusts of the hips. Once more he kissed the same spot and then looked up to see his brunette looking at him with hooded eyes.

"Shizuo _more_" the blond only chuckled lightly at the almost desperate tone of the other male. Izaya didn't even hear the chuckle at that point, his mind was full of lust for Shizuo and he knew that if the blond didn't hurry this would be over before it even began.

Taking pity on his lover, Shizuo undid the knot Izaya made with the strings on his pajama pants and took them off along with his underwear. Now that they were both completely nude, Shizuo took hold of the smaller man's legs and spread them so that he could place himself in between them. He then ducked his head closer to Izaya's erection and gave it an experimental lick.

It wasn't his first time licking this part of Izaya's body ,but he just loved to make his lover squirm for more.

He succeeded as Izaya threw his head back deeper into the pillow, and let out a loud moan, encouraging the blond to do more. This time Shizuo kissed the tip, making the penis twitch with anticipation, silently asking for Shizuo to go even further than that. Taking its advice, Shizuo slightly opened his mouth and took the tip inside, swirling his tongue around before eventually taking more of the erection into his mouth.

Like the kissing, this wasn't hurried or done to excessively. He lazily sucked on the penis before he let it go, only earning a small protest from Izaya.

They both knew that Izaya was close to exploding, not that Shizuo was any better off, but the brunette was shaking and had his eyes clenched tightly shut while breathing heavily.

It was the most beautiful sight in the world and Shizuo cursed himself for leaving this behind for two months.

Izaya opened his eyes slightly to look at his lover, then lifted his arms in an open gesture to have Shizuo come to him.

Shizuo smiled before telling Izaya he was gonna get the lube first and to wait for him. Once he had the lube, Shizuo poured a generous amount on his fingers, then proceeded to rub his fingers together to warm it up for Izaya's preparation.

He placed himself in between Izaya legs once again, and with the hand not covered with lube, he took his lover's leg and hooked it over his shoulder. The blond looked at the brunette again, telling him he loved him and earning a love you back with a beautiful smile that Shizuo loved.

After he pushed one finger into the puckered hole, he moved it around before taking it in and out. A little while later he added another finger that received a loud moan of pleasure. In return, Shizuo stretched the hole to make sure the third finger would be received as easily as the other two.

Two months of not having sex had left Izaya tighter then usual, which was why Shizuo was being even extra attentive to the preparation. Izaya, although slightly annoyed at the slowness of the preparation, didn't say anything since he was enjoying the extra attention the blond was giving him.

Finally, Shizuo was able to lubricate and stretch the opening as much as he could to make sure Izaya felt minimal pain. He pulled his fingers out, letting the leg on his shoulder fall to his side, and aligned himself to Izaya's entrance. Before he could thrust in, Izaya beckoned Shizuo into his arm, which this time Shizuo gladly accepted.

With Izaya's arms around his back and legs around his hips, Shizuo slowly entered Izaya. When he was all the way in, he stayed there, waiting for the clenching tightness of Izaya's inner walls to lessen before slowly pulling out and moving back in.

The thrusts were almost impossibly slow and soft, but unbelievably good. Their kisses were sloppier then before, but still contained a slowness that would have surprised those who knew how reckless they were at doing other things.

They didn't want it to end.

Each thrust was becoming deeper, but the rhythm stayed the same and they didn't want that to change. It was better than the times they would have fast and rough sex. When Shizuo hit the spot that made Izaya's vision go white, it felt as if it lasted longer then when they went at it hard and fast.

Izaya was lost in the pleasure.

His finger nails were digging deeper and deeper into Shizuo's sweaty back, as if that was his only anchor to reality. His eyes kept rolling backwards each time his lover would hit his prostate, and he was sure that he was slightly drooling from having his mouth hanging open with each silent scream Shizuo made him produce.

Shizuo was trying his best not to come first, but it was becoming harder with the way Izaya was clenching his inner walls, as if not wanting to let him go, and especially because of the way he looked while in the throes of pleasure. He rested his forehead on Izaya as he kept his slow and deep thrusts, trying his best to concentrate on finishing off his lover first.

"_Izaya look at me._" he said with a raspy voice as he grabbed hold of one of Izaya's hands and intertwined their fingers together.

Izaya slightly opened his eyes while letting out a moan as their eyes met.

Izaya was getting close and so was Shizuo.

"_I love you._" Shizuo whispered one more time before thrusting one last time and coming inside.

After hearing Shizuo say those lovely words once more, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came before he saw all black.

Shizuo honestly had not expected such a reaction from Izaya. This wasn't the first time they just made love instead of going wild, but this was the first time Izaya had ever passed out.

Maybe going away for two months wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

**This is actually the first smut story I ever wrote for the drrr kink meme. At that time I was obsessed with Locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars (officially my muse for Shizaya stories) and end up writing this while listening to it lol. There is actually a prequel to this one-shot since I had not seen a second part to the op's request, but I haven't finished it yet -_-".**


	5. Only You

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: yaoi (boyxboy).**

**Summary: Shizuo is having troubles with keeping his feelings for his brother Izaya at bay. But was it even necessary?**

* * *

_"Shizuo! Kasuka! Will you please come down for a bit. I need to introduce you to someone important." their mother had called._

_Shizuo, who at the time was six and Kasuka who was four, were upstairs playing in Shizuo room when their mother had called. Reluctantly putting down their action figures, both got up to go greet the person their mother wanted them to meet. _

_Grabbing a hold of Kasuka's small hand with his own small, yet bigger, hand, they both went down stairs._

_When they made it to the main hallway, they saw their mother standing there with a small dark-haired boy hiding behind one of her legs. His small hands tightly grabbing his mother's stockings, while his face hid in the back of her leg, shaking like a frightened puppy._

_Their mother quickly got their attention as she began to introduce them._

_"Boys, I would like you to meet Izaya Orihara" she said sweetly, while she gently placed her hand on the boy's head and looked down at him._

_She smiled at the boy's shyness and did her best to encourage him._

_"Come on Izaya, say hello." _

_Shizuo waited, curiosity at who the mystery boy was, made him patient. _

_Bright ruby eyes peeked from behind his mother's leg, but just as quickly as they appeared, they were suddenly gone with a squeak. His mother chuckled and bent down slightly to pry the small hand holding her stocking gently away. Once the hand was no longer holding on to her, she enveloped that smaller hand with her bigger, yet gentle hand. She then bent down at the boys level,and picked him up. His tiny arms wrapped around her neck quickly and he hid his face away from the two other boys._

_"Shizuo. Kasuka. Izaya will be your new little brother from now on." she said, as she looked at them with a smile. _

_A sad smile, that made Shizuo wonder what was wrong._

_"I hope you two will treat him nicely." she told them. _

_After that, they went in the living room._

_His mother sat in their father's chair, while Izaya still clinged to her and hid his face. Shizuo and Kasuka sat across from their mother on the couch._

_Shizuo spoke first._

_"How old is?" he actually didn't care about the boy's age, but after seeing his mother's sad smile, he was afraid of asking his other questions. Not talking at all was making him uncomfortable, his mother was always talking and playing around._

_His mother looked at him, then looked at Izaya._

_"Three." she answered._

_"Can he tawk" Kasuka, who was having troubles with his l's and r's then, asked._

_Their mother smiled at Kasuka's questions._

_"Yes, he just very shy. Right Izaya?" she teasingly asked the small boy. He didn't answer, just buried himself deeper into her neck._

_Shizuo felt captivated by the smaller boy._

_That glimpse he had gotten of the boy was enough to grab his attention, and he wanted to see more. The boy's shyness wasn't new to Shizuo, Kasuka was the same around strangers and would cling to him constantly. It made the part of Shizuo, who was a protective brother to Kasuka, be the same with this obviously more fragile boy._

_"Neh~ Izaya mommy needs to make food. Are you not hungry?" _

_It seemed that his mother won this time. The small boy only nodded, and let his mother pull him away, so that she could get up and go make dinner. She set him down where she previously was sitting and asked Shizuo to look after him while she made their dinner. His mother went to the kitchen, and although she asked him to take care of him, he knew his mother was watching them carefully through the kitchen window._

_The boy sat in their father's chair, his head down and looking at his hands that were nervously shaking. Shizuo felt Kasuka carefully get off the couch and saw him make his way to the smaller boy._

_"My name is Kasuka." _

_The dark-haired boy lifted his head timidly, but didn't say anything. Seeing as his brother was also a quiet boy, Shizuo got off the couch as well and decided to step up as the big brother. _

_"Come on you two let's play a game" he said as he walked to where Kasuka was standing and Izaya was still sitting. He extended his hand to the timid boy and waited for him. Both he and Kasuka waited for their new brother to play with them._

_The boy finally lifted his head all the way up, causing Shizuo to almost gasp. _

_He found the boy beautiful._

_He had bright red eyes, that had a harsh contrast with the boys pale skin and dark hair. Still even at the age of three the boy held a sadness in him._

_"Don't you want to play?" Shizuo asked, wishing to make the sadness go away. He got closer to the arm-chair and this time extended both his arms, coaxing the boy to hold on to him. Izaya eyed him suspiciously for a while, until he finally shuffled closer to Shizuo and wrapped his arms around his neck._

_For a six-year-old, Shizuo was relatively strong and taller than most six-year olds, so he was able to easily carry the boy off the chair and gently placed him down next to Kasuka. The boy was a bit smaller than Kasuka, an inch or so, and skinnier. Both Izaya and Kasuka looked at him as he wondered what they should play._

_"Ok you two wait here, I'll go get the toy" he quickly went to go get the toy. When he came back with a red shiny ball, the smaller man looked at the ball with excitement and a smile, his first but not last. It was an achievement Shizuo would always be proud of. All three played with the red shiny ball. While their mother cooked and smiled, a happy smile._

* * *

The memory of the day Izaya joined their family was a cherished day.

Shizuo had always been fond of watching over Izaya. Many would say he was a doting brother to both Izaya and Kasuka, and even though he never denied it, a part of him knew it wasn't exactly true.

Sure he cared for them both, but he knew it was in different ways. It was obvious that with Kasuka he was a doting brother that would do anything for him, but with Izaya it wasn't the affection of a brother that compelled him to do anything for him.

He loved him, in a way a brother shouldn't.

They weren't brothers by blood, but he was his brother nonetheless. He been taught, along with Kasuka, by his mother to love and care for Izaya like he was their _actual _brother.

When they were young, it was easy for him to see Izaya as just his timid little brother who stuck to him just like Kasuka, but it changed once he grew. As they all became older, his brotherly love for Izaya turned to a fatal attraction.

Could he be blamed though?

As a child Izaya was beautiful and his beauty became more prominent as he grew. It was the reason he did his best to move out of his parents house as soon as he could.

At the age of eighteen Shizuo had begun to model so that he could be independent and move out. It wasn't a career he actually cared for, especially since he had to be careful of his strength and most of all his temper, but it kept him busy and away from his family.

He visited his family once and year, but even so his feelings never left. Each year he went to visit, Izaya had become even more beautiful and it was complete torture.

He wanted his feelings to vanish and he did everything possible to stop thinking of Izaya in that way, but it didn't help that when Izaya turned eighteen he moved in with him.

His parents wanted to travel the world, but Izaya didn't want to impose and had made the decision to live with Shizuo without even asking him first. The smaller male had become quite outspoken and Shizuo at times hated it.

A part of him sometimes wished Izaya was still the small child who use to follow him around and would cry if Shizuo left him alone for too long. But the other part, the part undeniably in love, loved the Izaya who demanded his attention and barged into his life without any consideration.

Eventually, Shizuo relented and accepted the offer of Izaya living with him.

It wasn't like he could deny anyway, Kasuka couldn't take him in since he was barely starting his acting career and was moving around.

He was the only choice.

He was twenty-one and his modeling career had become more stable, so he was the only one that could take Izaya in without their parents having to cancel their plans.

Of course it was beyond torture.

Even at the age of eighteen, Izaya's clinging nature when it came to him was still there. He would constantly wake up in the middle of the night with the smaller male in his bed (even though he has his own room) and cuddling close to him. The worst part of the thing was when he found out that Izaya slept in only a baggy shirt (that use to be Shizuo's) and underwear underneath.

Izaya's sleeping posture was the reason Shizuo had even learned about his sleeping wear. The brunette would either be practically on top of him or sprawled on the mattress with his shirt bunched up showing Shizuo his pale soft skin.

Many times did Shizuo want to jump the boy and just devour him.

Today was one of those days.

Shizuo woke up in the middle of the night to find Izaya sleeping on him. A milky white leg was over his waist, while an arm was across his chest, the younger male's head rested underneath his chin and Shizuo could feel his breath on his neck.

_It's wrong._

He kept telling himself those words to stop himself from losing control.

Shizuo almost screamed for joy, when the sound of his ring tone hit his ears. If he was in other circumstances, the person who dared to call him at such an hour would have dealt with his wrath, but they were a god sent at the moment.

Carefully re-arranging Izaya so he could get up and pick up his phone.

Vorona.

He stared at the caller id for a while, until he finally decided to answer the call in his bathroom. She was a model he worked with a few times and they had a relationship. It wasn't anything serious, but then again, his relationships with others were always purely physical.

After talking for a while they had decided to meet since she was only here for a couple of days and Shizuo really need to get away from Izaya. Walking back to his room, he was surprised to find Izaya sitting up and looking straight at him.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked, avoiding his gaze as he got ready.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Izaya sounded annoyed, but Shizuo did his best to ignore it.

"Meeting up with someone." was his short answer.

"At this hour? Is it a girl?" Izaya began to question him. Shizuo sighed, wanting nothing more than leave so he wouldn't have to deal with his feelings.

"Your not going." Izaya decided, shocking Shizuo and making him look at him in surprise.

_The brat!_

"Since when do you make my decisions?" he asked the smaller man a bit angrily.

Izaya challenged him with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. He got off of Shizuo bed and went to him. The dark-haired male went slightly on his tip-toes as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo neck.

Shizuo stood in shock, breath caught, as his eyes met those mischievous ruby eye's. The feel of Izaya's slim body pressed up against him, and the way Izaya's face was getting closer to his, had him captive.

Their lips were just a mere inches away and Shizuo almost lost himself if it wasn't for his phone ringing once. Out of the trance, Shizuo made it so he would get away from Izaya, but the male tightened his hold on him.

"Don't go... _please_" Izaya pleaded with him, and those eyes that had not held sadness since he was brought to their family, was back.

"_Iza-_" Shizuo was interrupted as the smaller male said the one thing he never thought he would hear.

"_I love you..._ _and I don't mean it... as a brother. I-I love you as a man._" Izaya confessed to him softly, as if afraid that his words would drive him away.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Shizuo knew he had lost. Knowing that his feelings were reciprocated, he knew he would no longer be able to hide it. Wrapping one of his arms around Izaya, he placed his still ringing phone on the drawer and then used both arms to pickup the smaller man, who wrapped his legs around his waist and let him carry him back to bed.

Laying down on the bed with Izaya on top of him, Shizuo said the words he never thought he would every say.

"I love you, too"

* * *

**Why is it that all my one-shot end up so cheesy? It was actually suppose to end with Shizuo going to Vorona and leaving Izaya all heartbroken, but I guess I just love happy endings. I've always wanted to do a story where Izaya and Shizuo were kind of related. Anyway, there might be another little sequel to this but I'm not sure about it yet.**


	6. Our First Time

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) sexual content.**

**Summary: (prequel, kind of, to Locked out of heaven) Frustration leads Shizuo to make a complicated decision, luckily for him Izaya is already one step ahead. **

* * *

Shizuo was happy being back at home.

He wasn't lying when he had told Izaya that he had missed him.

How could he not miss him?

The brunette, although he acted like a complete asshole at times, was someone who could be quite adorable and surprisingly innocent when it came to certain things.

Especially when those things were about love and sex.

It was because of this other side of Izaya, that Shizuo was able to forgive him for all the horrible things he had done to him during their high school days.

Once he was able to look pass the façade that Izaya made for himself; Shizuo was hooked.

He was brought back to reality when the brunette next to him began to shiver. The blond smiled and wrapped an arm around the naked form of the smaller man, bringing him closer to his body while covering him with the blanket they shared. Izaya, who was still asleep, happily buried his face in Shizuo's neck unconsciously kissing the skin there and murmuring the blonds name.

Shizuo looked at Izaya's sleeping face and couldn't help but remember the first time he had ever seen the content expression of his lovers face during slumber.

* * *

They had been dating for about a year already and Shizuo was feeling frustrated.

He wasn't frustrated with the relationship or anything, but he was sexually frustrated.

Unlike the rumors that Izaya was some sort of sex deviant, Shizuo had learned that the brunette was actually a virgin. At first he had been unable to believe the smaller man when he told him he was a virgin because Shizuo, even after a year, still carried the doubt that Izaya was lying and tricking him.

It became clear to him, when he tried to go to the next step, that Izaya indeed was a virgin.

Shizuo had found it quite adorable really.

Whenever Shizuo would go beyond kissing, Izaya would blush and stutter slightly, telling him that he was a brute and had no form of tactic to get him in the mood. Of course Shizuo could tell that Izaya felt too scared to move to the next step. Knowing him, he probably thought that by doing so, he would be giving him the control.

But Shizuo was adamant that they had to move this relationship to the next step.

He wanted Izaya and if he was honest, he was quite positive that he was in love with him.

The chance to make him only his was being given to him in silver platter and Shizuo wasn't gonna walk away from it, more importantly he wasn't gonna let Izaya walk away from him.

Today was the day.

Shizuo was gonna make sure that today was the day he and Izaya finally went to the next step.

He felt tired of waiting for Izaya to get used to his advances.

The brunette seemed to want to go towards the next step, but it was as if something would immediately click in his mind and he would push Shizuo away, which left for a very aroused blond.

This unconscious teasing that Izaya was doing to him was causing him many problems from spontaneous arousal when he was close to the smaller man to abrupt bouts of anger while walking in the streets.

Not only that, but it was getting to the point that he was having wet dreams and waking up to an embarrassing mess in his boxers; something that had not happened since he was going through puberty.

The worst part of it all was that the only one who seemed affected by this was Shizuo.

He never saw Izaya affected by anything he did, and it was seriously starting to piss him off.

That is why Shizuo decided that he would get rid of his sexual frustration and finally make Izaya his.

The only problem was that Izaya didn't know about this decision since Shizuo knew that brunette would be against it. He really didn't know why the brunette would shy away once it started getting more intimate, but at this point Shizuo no longer cared to ask since the brunette would insult him just to change the subject.

All he knew was that if he was going succeed in finally getting laid, he would have to go slow and give Izaya the most pleasurable experience ever had so that tonight would not be the end of him ever getting laid again.

A knock on the door alerted Shizuo that Izaya was finally here and he had to admit he was a little nervous.

Unlike Izaya, Shizuo had sex before and most of his experience was with men. But having sex with Izaya was going to be different. To begin with the men he had bedded before were not virgins and another thing was that he never felt any sort of connection with those men like he did with Izaya.

So even though Shizuo really wanted to move on to the next step, he was still afraid that he might mess up the relationship just because he was horny.

Still he knew that if he didn't make the first step they would never move forward.

Willing his fears away Shizuo quickly went to open the door and the moment he opened the door he knew that something was wrong.

The smaller man seemed stiff and the usual playful smirk on his face looked completely off.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked and noticed how Izaya's little mask faltered once he asked his question.

"Is that how one greets their guests Shizu-chan?" the brunette quickly answered, confirming that something was definitely wrong. Shizuo knew that Izaya was a man who always had some sort of annoying witty remark and that answer was absolutely not one of them.

The smaller looked almost nervous and that just made Shizuo even more nervous.

_Could it be that Izaya found out about his plan? Or maybe he finally got tired of the relationship and wanted to end it._

"Shizuo" said man jumped slightly in surprise at how close Izaya's mouth was to his ear.

_When did h_- his thought process screeched to a halt when Izaya began to nibble on his ear lobe and occasionally tugged on it slightly. But as arousing as that was, the thing that made Shizuo snap was when Izaya let out a sultry moan when he accidentally brought their bodies closer.

Izaya let out a yelp of surprise when Shizuo lifted him princess style and began to take him to the bedroom.

"Shizu-chan, what the hell are you doing!" Izaya began to scream and kick, but stopped the moment Shizuo effectively gave him a stare that said he was gonna be devoured.

Shizuo inwardly smirked when the smaller man stopped protesting. Now for sure he was not gonna let Izaya get away.

There is a limited of times one can poke a beast before the beast snaps and devours whoever was messing with him; in this case Izaya was going to get devoured more than once.

Shizuo didn't know what was the reason for Izaya to actually make the first move, but he wasn't complaining. If anything this made things easier for him; no longer did he have to worry about whether he was pressuring the brunette into something he wasn't ready for.

This just made him feel absolutely giddy at the thought that Izaya had come to his place, nervous and everything, with the same intentions that he had when he invited the other man over.

Of course, just because Izaya had made the first move, it didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

He was a virgin.

So Shizuo knew that no matter what, he still needed to take it slow and make it as pleasurable as possible for him. He knew that he would not be able to forgive himself if he hurt the smaller man and made him regret for giving himself to such a brute.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Shizuo put Izaya on the bed while he quickly went to fetch the lube and condoms from his bathroom. When he came back he noticed that the brunette was being abnormally quiet and that he was nervously playing with his sleeves while sitting in the middle of the bed looking down at his hands. Not being able to help himself, a smile came to his face at the adorable sight he had never seen while in Izaya presence before.

Izaya was, to Shizuo, the definition of suave and in control but at the moment he looked like a child who was afraid of the dark.

Walking to the bed, Shizuo placed the two objects on the edge of the bed then climbed on the bed so that he was facing the man who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Do you not want to do this? Because I won't forc-" he didn't get to finish his sentence since Izaya quickly lifted a hand as if to tell him to be quite but still didn't lift his head to look at him.

"S-Shut up! I started this and I'm not backing down now you brute." Izaya stubbornly said and Shizuo smile grew.

He crawled closer to Izaya and once he was close enough he grabbed hold of his chin, then lifted the face he so badly wanted to see. What he saw made Shizuo heart beat faster.

Izaya's face was bright red and his eyes kept shifting as if to afraid to meet Shizuo gaze.

Who would have thought that Izaya had such a tsundere personality when it came to stuff like this.

"Your fucking cute." Shizuo said, enjoying the scandalous look that Izaya gave him.

"W-wha-mmph" he didn't let the brunette finish whatever he was gonna say, but instead kissed him.

Using his body weight, he toppled them over so that Izaya was below him while he still kept their lips together. Shizuo quickly changed from just moving their mouths together to a more pleasurable kiss that involved his tongue and the tongue of the smaller man. Of course Izaya was having a hard time keeping up with the tongue that was coaxing him to be more aggressive with his own.

Shizuo pulled away, noticing that the kiss had left the man below him practically breathless. Licking his lips at the sight of Izaya trying to catch his breath, Shizuo went back for another mind-blowing kiss that earned him a pleasurable moan that coursed through his body.

Not satisfied with just the kissing, Shizuo began to touch the body below him.

With one hand holding him up so he wouldn't crush his lover, he used the other hand to fondle the skin that was under the red shirt.

Izaya was the one to break the kiss this time as he let out a breathy moan as Shizuo curious hand met his sensitive nipple.

Enjoying the response, Shizuo rubbed the nub with his thumb until it got stiff. He smiled as he felt Izaya shiver when he rubbed the nub just right. Wanting to hear more of that lust filled voice, Shizuo began to kiss the brunettes neck.

He was gladly awarded with more moans and a tilt of the head to give him more access to soft pale skin. Shizuo more than happily began to kiss the extra skin given to him, eventually finding a spot to gently suck until he left a mark.

Taking a moment to admire the mark he left, Shizuo decide that he enjoyed seeing his mark on that skin and had the urge to leave more, and what better time than now when the brunette was lost in pleasure.

"Shizu-chan?" his lover said, confused about why Shizuo stopped what he was doing.

Seeing Izaya opening his eyes, Shizuo gave him a smile and kissed him once more before he lifted himself from him and began to undress.

Feeling the gaze of the smaller man as he took off his shirt, he looked at Izaya and gave him a feral look as his lover blushed at being caught watching. Chuckling at the reaction, Shizuo decided to leave his pants on for now and instead get the other man undressed first.

Crawling back to his bed and on top of Izaya, he stopped where the brunettes shirt met his pants and with his nose he pushed the shirt up. Without losing eye contact, Shizuo kept pushing the shirt with his nose until his lovers navel began to show. Giving it a lick, the blond enjoyed the small shiver he received and the way Izaya's eye lids seemed to become heavier as he began to dip his tongue in and out.

"Quite sensitive?" he said earning a small glare that had no malice.

"Shut up." his lover answered as he broke their eye contact and laid back on the bed with an arm over his eyes.

The blond chuckled and gave the naval he had licked a quick nibble before he began to push the shirt so that more skin would be exposed.

In his search for the nub he had rubbed, Shizuo kept kissing every patch of skin he exposed.

Turning Izaya into a moaning mess as he would occasionally stop on one spot and leave a mark.

He knew that once this was over Izaya would not be pleased with the marking, but Shizuo had made it his goal to make the man below him his, and marking him was just the beginning.

Finally reaching a cute little brown nipple, Shizuo gave it a quick lick as he watched his lover try to hide his face further with his arm in embarrassment. Giving the other nipple the same treatment, Shizuo began to light suck on one before moving to the next. Each suck would make Izaya arch his back and eventually the arm over his eyes moved to the brunettes mouth, being bitten to muffle the embarrassing sounds he was letting out.

Shizuo, not liking the reaction (he was suppose to be the only one leaving marks in that skin), grabbed the arm and moved it before he went back to the brunettes perky nipples, and gave each a little nip.

Seeing as the smaller man seemed ready for more, he moved away from the body underneath his and made it so he could take off his pants. Letting out a sigh as he unzipped his zipper, Shizuo stopped doing anymore and grabbed Izaya hand, placing the hand on his still partly clothed erection.

"Are you really sure you wanna go through this?" he asked once more, making sure to watch the expression on the smaller man's saw Izaya bite his lower lip, as he watched the hand on his erection, before the brunette gave it a timid rub.

"Yes" the brunette said breathlessly. Letting go of the hand, Shizuo let Izaya do the rest of the undressing for him. The brunette rubbed Shizuo through his clothes for a while, clearly enjoying the way he would let out a low moan. Not wanting this to finish before things even started, Shizuo told Izaya to hurry and undress him.

Izaya nodded and with two slightly trembling hands lowered both his pants and underwear, the brunette blush came back with full force as he watched Shizuo nudity. Getting impatient, Shizuo quickly kicked off his pants (underwear as well) and proceeded to undress the brunette.

The smaller male let him undress him fully, to embarrassed to undress himself.

Once the clothes were out-of-the-way, Shizuo asked Izaya to turn around and to get on his hands and knees. The brunette had looked at him bit suspiciously, but eventually did what he was told.

The sight of Izaya on his hands and knees, almost caused Shizuo to cum right there and then. His smooth bottom lifted in the air and the coy way Izaya face turned to him was just too much. Taking a deep breath, Shizuo willed himself to calm down and grabbed the lube.

Squeezing a generous amount on his fingers, he told Izaya to relax and proceeded to insert a finger in the brunette.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing Izaya grab a hold off the sheets underneath his hands and nodding a yes. After the first finger began to produce whimpers and moans out of Izaya, he inserted another finger in. Stretching the tight entrance even more, Shizuo was doing his best not to lose himself and thoroughly finish the stretching.

He wondered who was actually the one in pain.

Izaya might be the one with fingers up his ass, but watching was causing him pain. Each in and out motion of his fingers made his penis twitch and ache for the attention his fingers were getting. Still he was surprisingly able to control himself.

He finished the stretching with one more finger and was glad when Izaya seemed to enjoy the feel of his fingers. The brunette kept thrusting his hips down as his back arched in with each pleasurable spark.

Pulling his fingers out, he heard Izaya whimper as his inner muscles clenched his fingers trying to keep them in and not succeeding. He asked the brunette to lay on his back and once he did, Shizuo spread his legs, getting in between them.

"Ready?" he asked the breathless brunette underneath him.

"Just hurry Shizuo!" Izaya answered impatiently, making Shizuo chuckle. Lining himself to the smaller man's entrance, he slowly entered.

What he did expect was for the brunette to let out a yelp of pain, and he quickly pulled out.

"Sorry, it will be easier on your hands and knees so let's do that. Unless you want to stop." he had forgotten that for some being on their back while penetration could cause pain. Izaya didn't answer just pushed Shizuo away as he turned moved back on his hand and knees.

Once more Shizuo lined himself with Izaya entrance and slowly went in. This time no yelp of pain was heard, but from the way Izaya was breathing harshly and shaking, he knew he was still in pain.

When he was fully inside, Shizuo stayed still, enjoying the feel of the inner muscles contracting as he kissed the sweaty back of the other male.

"Breath in and out slowly, Izaya."

After the clenching had subsided a bit, Shizuo pulled out a bit before thrusting back in. He shallowly thrust for a while, making sure Izaya was getting used to it, but it was becoming really hard not to just thrust fully.

Not being able to restrain one of his thrusts, he did it with more force and moaned as Izaya threw his head back. Meshing their bodies together, Shizuo began thrusting more forcefully. With each well-aimed thrust, the back of Izaya head would collied with Shizuo shoulder and he would get a wonderful glimpse of the brunettes pleasurable face.

Twisting the smaller face, a sloppy kiss started, each moaning as the pace became slightly faster. Placing his hand over one of Izaya, Shizuo broke the kiss as he proceeded to bite and suck the brunettes back and shoulders.

No longer able to hold his weight, the brunette slumped on his forearms as his sweaty forehead rested on one his them. His hips would thrust back with each forward thrust Shizuo made.

Shizuo could feel both become closer to release. His thrusts became uncoördinated and Izaya's inner muscles were squeezing him relentlessly as he pulled out just to thrust in once more.

With one last powerful, Shizuo bit the smaller man's shoulder harshly as he came inside the condom he wore. Izaya let out a loud moan as he came on the sheets underneath, before slumping on to the soiled sheets.

Pulling out with a moan from both, Shizuo threw the condom in the bin next to the bed, as he laid next to the brunette, He watched as he twitched from the after effects of release and smiled in his success.

The brunette turned his face and looked at him.

"That was..." he blushed, unable to finish his sentence. Letting out a breathless laugh, Shizuo grabbed a hold of Izaya and brought them closer.

Izaya cuddled close to him before Shizuo felt his lover relax and fall asleep.

Their relationship was still relatively new, so declarations of love weren't said but expressed through their affection. Kissing the brunettes forehead, his eyes slowly began to close.

The last thing he saw before sleep took him, was the blissful look on Izaya's face.

* * *

**I finally finished this I'm so happy.**

**Seriously though, my smut is becoming longer. I blame it all on the Yaoi I read lol. Anyway, thanks all those who commented/followed/favorited. I probably won't be updating a new one-shot any time soon since I'm gonna focus on writing the next chapter of there is no if (will be smutty :D) and also when I was your man (my only yullen story).**


	7. Warm Blooded

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy). Sexual content and profanity.**

**Summary: Izaya finds humans interesting and entertaining, but one in particular, catches his whole attention with out trying.**

* * *

Izaya laughed as he watched his humans scramble around for shelter.

It was raining.

His bright red eyes shining with mirth, as they reacted the same, yet differently. Some would find shelter under an umbrella or under a building, while the unlucky ones, the ones that did not watch the weather, hid under a newspaper or bag/briefcase.

They were so interesting to watch. Such a harmless occurrence had them going wild, and it made him wonder in delight how horrified they would be to learn that true danger lived within their society.

All of them were aware, yet blissfully naïve.

Each one knew of the word vampires, but mostly all saw them as fiction. The few who believed in them, had a horrible misconception of them.

He applauded them when they guessed correctly, when they described a characteristic that was truly vampire. They were right about them living for decades and love for blood, but they were so narcissistic in believing that they were the best source in taste.

Yes, some found the blood of human to be delicious, but he found it revolting.

And it wasn't only because he was allergic, one can be allergic to something and still find it delicious, but because it was either to sweet or too sour. They were wrong in believing that without their blood, vampires could not survive.

Humans weren't the only creatures that had blood. Insects and animals did too, sure some where cold blood or didn't have much of it, but he found their taste to be exquisite.

Vampires, although a species in a class beyond most understanding, had blood as well. Their heart might not needed it, but their brain, just like the humans, needed it to keep them alive.

It was true, that at one point, every vampire was a human, but dear lucifer needed his entertainment as well.

Don't get Izaya wrong, he also applaud them for their imagination. He never understood the theory of them being selectively invisible; the moment a mirror or even window was around their identity as a vampire would be revealed. More laughable was how their weaknesses were so mundane.

A cross, although hated truly by their own "god", did not cause them to combust nor scare them. Holy water did not deteriorate them or burn their skin, probably caused more harm to humans. Garlic was just self-explanatory, if it didn't hurt humans, why would it hurt their species that carried a higher power? And the one that was, personally, Izaya's favorite; the stake to the heart. It didn't even make sense, their heart was an empty vessel that they carried because it was a memory of their past life.

Not that a stake could not kill them, just pierce their head and they would die, of course they were far stronger so it would have to be a really hard hit.

Either way, Izaya found humans interesting.

He might not enjoy their taste, but he enjoyed manipulating them without using his power. He found that even without the use of his magnetic eyes, he could twist and bend them around with pretty words and "trust". It thrilled him, to know that he could impact a creäture without even needing them, especially since essentially they were his weakness.

Consuming their blood could kill him, the same with touching it, but just like humans they also had medicine to cure their reaction. Of course he didn't find them as his weakness, he enjoyed playing with them, even making them bleed at times knowing the risk it could cause him.

Every human he has met, has fallen for his charm and he enjoyed using it against them. Of course there was one human that was different.

He was the only human who saw him for what he truly was; a flea. Izaya remembered the first time he heard the man call him that; it described his species so well and the man didn't even know it.

Shizuo.

That was the man's name. He did not fall for his charm, and it both infuriated and intrigued Izaya.

Izaya quickly became attached to the blond, doing his best to annoy and catch his undivided attention. The only human that could actually kill him and other vampires with his hands, yet would probably feel guilty over it.

It was laughable, to see other humans run from this man, afraid of his power and anger, not knowing he was the kindest (when calm), honest, and the only one that could protect them. Izaya called him a beast and so did everyone else, in reality they were more beastly than him. Even so, the beast did have some people who understood him. His brother, the few friends he had, and recently a blond women.

She truly infuriated him, the one human he truly hated. She took his attention away from him, and Izaya did not enjoy it. No one was allowed to manipulate the one human he could not. Well at least not until he succeed in doing so.

So Izaya, for the first time since he found out he didn't need it, decided to use his bright red eyes to catch the one human that he wanted.

He waited until the blond got off work, at night, and when the blond walked to where he was, Izaya chose to make his presence known.

"Shizu-chan~!" he watched the man stop and turn to face him. Shizuo only growled in warning, before leaving him behind, but when did that ever stop Izaya?

"How rude Shizu-chan~!" he exclaimed, using his power to parkour quickly and land elegantly in front of the blond. Shizuo looked shocked at his sudden presence in front of him.

"What the fuck do you want flea?" the blond asked him, confusion still in his face at how quickly he got in front of him.

"Well Shizu-chan I just wanted to talk. Wouldn't you like to talk," he purred as his eyes began to shine brightly. The blond became stiff as he gazed upon his eyes, not responding just looking into his eyes. Triumphantly, Izaya moved closer to Shizuo, arm lifting so that he could touch the blonds face.

But of course, Shizuo wasn't like any normal and the moment his hand got close to that gorgeous face, he grabbed his wrist tightly. Mentally laughing at Shizuo's unpredictability, he groaned when the blond roughly grabbed his other wrist and slammed him against the nearest wall. Effectively pinned, Izaya smirked at the blond, feeling the force on his wrist tightening.

"Why the fuck are you eyes so bright flea?" the blond said, his face getting closer to his. Izaya couldn't help the crazy laugh that he let out, the blond was truly magnificent.

"Oh Shizu-chan~ you sure are a smooth talker," he kept laughing, as the blond punched him and then grabbed his jaw tightly.

"I see, you really are a flea," the blond said, as the hand holding his jaw created enough pressure to make his mouth open and reveal his two sharpened teeth. Without warning, the blond crushed their lips together and kissed him roughly. The kiss was all lips, tongues, and teeth.

Not for a second, did Shizuo lessen his grip on him, he kept the dominance and Izaya found it beyond intoxicating. He groaned when the blond bit his lip just right and pushed his body against his own. The kiss broke, with a string of saliva still connecting them, when they heard people walking to where they were. He almost whined as the blond pulled away, but to his surprise, his blond didn't let go of his wrist.

"Neh~ Shizu-chan. Are you planning to turn me in? or are you going to keep me as your personal prize? How absolutely kinky of you Shizu-chan!" he exclaimed, as his blond dragged him to his apartment. The grip on his wrist tighten almost painfully, and Izaya smirked at the human's strength.

Sure the blond was strong, but if he wanted to, he could have pulled away from the blond a long time ago. But he found the situation thrilling, both mentally and physically.

"Shut up flea," was the blonds only answer, before he dragged him into his apartment. Izaya looked around and whistled playfully.

"Nice place Shizu-chan," he chuckled when the blond just growled at him and let go of his wrist. His teasing stopped when he noticed a table with pictures. They ranged from family portraits to friends gathering, each one had a grumpy looking blond staring at the camera, causing Izaya to laugh.

That is until he crossed the one picture that set he blood on fire, it was a picture of _his _blond and that blond women. She was right next to the blond and a dreadlocks man was standing on the other side, like a third wheel. He angrily stared at the photo, until the blond spoke.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at my photos all day flea?" the blond was leaning against the wall leading to the bedroom, and staring intently at him. Turning to the blond, he smirked and made his way to the human until he was standing right in front of him.

"_And why exactly did you bring me here for Shizu-chan? I thought you hated me?_" he whispered hotly against the blond's ear, and wrapping his arms around the blonds neck.

"_Shut up flea. It's all your fault, so take responsibility,_" the blond whispered into his ear and wrapped his arms around him. No longer wanting to talk, the blond grabbed the back of his head and once again a messy kiss started. In a blur, they ended up in Shizuo bed, both to engrossed in each other to care about when or how they made it to the bedroom.

Bodies boiling with heat, they clawed each others clothes off and for the first time in his whole life, Izaya was enjoying the taste of a human. His eyes became deeply red and his fangs grew, as they increasingly became intoxicated with each others taste and feel. The blond scraped his teeth against every patch of skin he could find, driving Izaya crazy with the need to do the same, but still aware that he could die if he punctured Shizuo skin and drank his blood or even got a drop on his skin.

Needing to occupy his mouth, he brought Shizuo lips back to his lips and an intense kiss began to take them further into an aroused state. Hips began to thrust together, each moaning as the pressure caused pleasurable sparks to course through their bodies. The teasingly kissed, caressed, and thrust until they were both moaning lewdly.

Soon they were both fully naked and needing their release badly. Not pleased with the slow pace the blond was going at, he used his strength to topple the blond down and he straddled him. The blond tried to switch their position once more, but Izaya placed one hand on his chest, effectively using his strength to keep him down. He smirked and licked his lips, watching the breathless way Shizuo looked at him and hungrily watched his lips.

Lifting his hips and hovering over Shizuo erection, he thrust his hips down and engulfed the erection in one thrust. Shizuo groaned loudly, as he arched at the feel of being filled. Placing his hands on the blonds chest, he stayed still and teasingly rotating his hips, causing sparks of pleasure and using his nails to dig lightly into the skin of the blonds chest and raking them down, enjoying the way Shizuo face twisted in pleasurable pain. The blond, not one to just lay there submissively, grabbed his hips tightly and thrust his own hips up.

Izaya threw his head back and let out a moan as Shizuo repeated the action over and over again. Needing something more, Izaya lifted his hips and thrust them down just as Shizuo thrust his hip up. Both moaned and the slap of skin became louder, no longer thinking of anything but their release. Their thrusts became sloppy and hurried, his moans causing Shizuo to thrust harder and faster, and making Izaya to use his own power to create a pace that might have killed a normal human.

It was amazing.

Eventually their moans changed from noises, to each other's name, as their release became closer. As they got closer, Shizuo sat up and Izaya wrapped his legs and arms around Shizuo. They kissed and with a final thrust, both shuddered as Shizuo came inside him and Izaya came in between their bodies, losing his self-control and biting the blonds neck.

As the high of release left them, the horror of what he did, caused Izaya to push away from Shizuo and he went to find his medicine. His vision was blurring and a burning sensation started to spread inside his body.

"What the fuck- Izaya?" he heard the concern in the blonds voice. He was on the ground trying to make it to his medicine, but the pain was preventing him. The blond hurried to his side and lifted his head so he could look at him.

"Wha-" the blond started probably shocked at the rash and swelling that was spreading.

"Blood... Allergic to human... _Shizuo medicine,_" he gasped and tried to keep himself awake.

"S-shit you idiot," Shizuo said as he frantically searched for his medicine, and even though he was in pain, he smiled at the blonds concern. His eyes started to become heavy and he knew that he wasn't going to make it if Shizuo didn't find his medicine soon.

"Izaya!" Shizuo screamed and Izaya opened his eyes before closing them once more.

It hurt so much.

"Come on you stupid, flea. Open your mouth and swallow the pill" he did as Shizuo said and took the pill. Still, even after he took the pill, Izaya could not stay awake and the last thing he heard was Shizuo pleading with him to wake up.

Izaya felt extremely warm, a feeling he had not felt since he was human. Opening his eyes he realized what was the source of his warmth, Shizuo had his arms around him and they were both covered by a big blanket, increasing the warmth.

"Fucking idiot, don't fall asleep after scaring me with that episode of yours" he heard Shizuo grumble.

He couldn't help but laugh at the next thing Shizuo said.

"I thought you fucking died, that is until you started snoring loudly,"

Shizuo really was to kind.

"W-what don't you laugh you idiot," Shizuo said, causing Izaya to laugh even more. Annoyed, Shizuo effectively shut him up by grabbing the back of his head and kissing him until he was moaning. The kiss broke and they stared at each other, Izaya feeling insecurity befall him.

"You're a vampire." it wasn't a question, just a statement. He squirmed at the scrutiny, Shizuo eyes had on him, and he looked away hating that this human was the only one able to make him _feel._

"Got a problem with that Shizu-chan," he smirked, already expecting some sort of rejection.

"No," was the blonds simple answer, and he wrapped his arms around Izaya, bring them both down and covering them with the covers.

Slightly shocked, but knowing how unpredictable Shizuo was, Izaya let himself be held.

This human, he promised himself, was the one human he would never let go.

* * *

**So this is actually a one-shot I'm planning on making into a multi-chapter story. I've always found vampires interesting, especially after watching interview with the vampire when I was younger, so when I re-watched it yesterday this came to me. I've also been seeing a bunch of vampire fics and it been itching in my mind, not letting me think of anything else. Still I wanted to do something original and something I had never read before, thats where the whole allergic vampire came to mind (sorry if it's not as original, but I've never read a fanfic with the same plot). Anyway please tell me what any of you guys think, should I continue it? **


	8. Underneath it all

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) sexual situation and female undergarments worn by man ;).**

**Summary: Shizuo attention is caught when he sees Izaya wearing the unexpected.**

* * *

Determination could work wonders.

It was something Shizuo had learned after chasing the flea one day, and actually catching him.

The flea, like always, had come to Ikebukuro even after he warned him to never step a foot close to where he lived, and proceeded to annoy him with his presence.

"Izaya! Fucking flea didn't I tell you never to step foot in Ikebukuro!" he said, crossing the street where he spotted the brunette.

The smaller male turned to him, an amused smirk gracing that annoying face of his.

"Well Shizu-chan~ last time I checked you were not the owner of Ikebukuro. So~ technically I'm allowed to be here," Shizuo eye twitched each time the brunette would drawl out a word, practically singing it.

"Shut up flea!" he answered, already tired of this talking. He ran as the brunette began to run as well, the crazy laughter of the other angering him even more.

"So slow today Shizu-chan~ whats wrong? Brain not working more than usual?" Izaya mocked with a chuckle , avoiding every object he threw his way with ease. The flea jumped around, maneuvering through people and alley ways, causing each object he threw to smash against another object or wall (luckily once people heard his roar and Izaya's remarks, they quickly scurried away).

Eventually their chase lead them to an alley way that was blocked off by a wired fence. Feeling victorious Shizui bragged.

"I'm going to get you now, you annoying pest!"

Even so the brunette only laughed louder as he easily used the garbage bin to jump to the other side. Once on the other side the brunette turned to him once more, annoying smirk still present in his face, as he blew him a farewell kiss and said goodbye.

Shizui had stopped in his tracks the moment the brunette jumped to the other side, not because he was surprised or even impressed with other male's parkour skill, but because of the glimpse he saw of what Izaya was wearing underneath his clothing. As the brunette descended to land on the ground, his shirt, along with his jacket, fluttered up as the wind caught it and his pants slipped slightly down as gravity took its part.

In that moment he had caught the sight of something he could only describe as being... Lacy? Watching as the brunette ran away, questions began to pop into Shizuo head.

_Could it be that the flea is wearing lacy underwear?_

_Do they even make lacy underwear for men? Or could it be that the flea is wearing women's underwear?_

The last question stayed in Shizuo mind, curiosity increasing the longer it stayed. He shook his head, doing his best to forget what he just saw and the question that would not leave his mind, as he turned to walk away. But not matter what his feet would not move to go the other way, his curiosity kept telling him to go after the flea and figure out if what he saw was women's underwear.

Knowing that once he had something in his head, his mind would persist until he gave into his curiosity, he decided to go after the brunette. He jumped over the fence and walked in the direction the flea had run to.

His determination to find out the truth seemed to make his senses of smell more keen. Following the stench, he usually found disgusting, but for some reason smelled appealing at the moment, he made it to Russia Sushi. He walked closer to the building, watching from the window how the brunette happily thanked Simon for the food and turned to leave.

Moving away from the window before Izaya could see him, he went to hide in an alley way he knew the other male he would pass. Waiting patiently, he heard the unmistakable steps of the flea as he got closer to where he was.

As soon as the brunette passed by him, Shizuo grabbed a hold of him and heard him squeak in surprise. Slamming him against the wall, causing the male to drop his bag of food, he pinned the brunette hands above his head and Izaya briefly looked surprised at being caught.

After his shock of being caught faded, the brunette playfully pouted.

"Neh~ Shizu-chan you owe me some more Ootoro," the brunette said as he sadly looked at the food laying on the floor, then looked at him with a smirk and mischievous eyes.

"Shizu-chan finally caught me! What now Shizu-chan? Are you going to kill me? Such a mons-"

"Shut up," he interrupted the brunette firmly. Looking down at the smaller man's pants, Shizuo began to feel excitement course his body. He noticed that the position he had Izaya in, caused for his shirt to rise enough to show some skin and his pants were slight lowered, confirming his suspicion.

Yes, Izaya Orihara was wearing women's lacy underwear, and in that moment Shizuo felt transfixed at the black lace teasingly peeking out from the pants. The hand not holding the other male's wrists, moved to touch the delicate material with his fingers. Izaya tensed, probably at the realization that Shizuo found out his secret.

Looking back at the now quiet brunettes face, he saw that Izaya's eyes were tightly shut closed and a blush was increasingly spreading from his cheek, to the bridge of his nose, to his other cheek.

Enjoying the reaction, Shizuo face moved to where Izaya right ear was and whispered:

"What's this flea? Do you enjoy wearing women's underwear?"

Izaya blush turned brighter. He watched as the brunette shivered when his thumb swiped back and forth, feeling both the softness of the brunette's skin and the slightly more rough material of the underwear.

"S-Shizu-"

"Take your pants off," he ordered, voice rough and low.

"W-what?" the brunette answered, not believing his ears. Shizuo grabbed one of the other male's hands, moving it to his pants to show he was serious.

"Take them off."

Izaya looked at him in shock, embarrassment already gone, and after a while his infuriating smirk was back.

"Oh Shizuo so kinky~" the brunette chuckled, undoing his belt, button, and zipper with one hand (Shizuo was still holding the other over his head). With a sly look, Izaya shimmied his waist, causing his pants to slowly dip further and further down. Shizuo just watched as more of the underwear was revealed inch by inch.

Lips becoming dry, he licked his lips in anticipation and was glad when the brunette was able to drop his pants fully with a snap of his waist.

The lacy underwear fit Izaya like a glove, fitting him like a second skin and driving Shizuo crazy. He never knew men could look so sexy while wearing women's underwear. Each contour of Izaya private parts were slightly covered by a skimpy black lacy, almost see-though, material that barely hid the brunettes now growing erection.

Needing to see more, Shizuo roughly turned Izaya around, and groaned in appreciation of the wonderful sight. Like the front, the material clung to the brunettes back side and barely covered the globe of each butt cheek.

He was brought back to his senses when Izaya let out a whine, lifting his gaze to the brunette face he saw the other male looking back at him heatedly. Izaya hands were flat on the dirty ally wall, while he looked back at Shizuo with a blush gracing his face and breathe labored even though things were only starting.

Grabbing a hold of the smaller male's hips, he grounded his clothed erection against the lacy covered ass and Izaya let out a moan. One hand kept caressing one butt cheek and the other moved to the front to rub Izaya's erection. The hands on the wall became into fists as Shizuo hand kept rubbing Izaya's clothed erection. The material became damp with Izaya's pre-come, turning Shizuo on even more.

"_Shizuo_" the brunette moaned, as his legs began to shake from the pleasure Shizuo was giving him. Each stoke of his hand would spread the dampness that soaked the underwear, and Shizuo could tell that Izaya was getting close to coming.

Not wanting it to end, especially since he wasn't close to coming, he stopped the hand rubbing Izaya's erection and smirked when the brunette protested.

Draping himself over the brunette's back, he blew into the smaller man's ear before whispering:

"Don't worry _Izaya_ I'll let you finish soon enough, but with something much more _stimulating_"

Izaya shivered in eagerness and bucked his ass back. Moving away from Izaya, Shizuo unzipped his pants, a sigh escaping his lips when the uncomfortable pressure of his pants was released. Once again Shizuo grabbed a hold of Izaya's hips, and rubbed his now exposed erection, against the crevice of the lacy covered ass.

He moaned as the material made sparks of pleasure run through him and it became damp with his own pre-come.

"_Shizuo more!_" Izaya pleaded, not enjoying that Shizuo was the only one getting off now. Taking pity on the smaller male, he reached over to present Izaya with three fingers and soon enough the other male was coating his fingers with as much saliva as possible.

It wasn't the best choice, but seeing as neither had lube this was the fastest solution. Izaya tongue swirled around each finger as his saliva messily coated the fingers, his own chin, and some of his hand. After deciding that enough was enough, Shizuo pulled his fingers away, and with the hand not full of saliva, he pulled one of Izaya butt cheeks apart and hooked a finger into the underwear to move it away from covering his opening.

Inserting a saliva coated finger inside the twitching hole, he wiggled it around before inserting another. The brunette grunted in pain, but soon was thrusting his hips back into Shizuo hand. Once the last finger was inserted, Shizuo was sure he would explode if he did not enter Izaya soon.

The sight was completely lewd, the smaller male was moaning and moving his hips that where still covered by women's underwear, and instead of being repulsed, Shizuo was turned on more than he ever had been before.

Deciding that Izaya was stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers and quickly lined his erection against the brunettes puckered hole. With one swift thrust to the hips, Shizuo was buried inside Izaya. Izaya bit his arm to muffle the pained scream of being entered roughly. Not wanting to cause more pain, Shizuo stayed still, trying to ignore the incredible feeling of Izaya inner muscles contracting around him, wanting nothing more than to begin thrusting.

To distract himself, and Izaya from the pain, he began to rub the smaller male's covered erection. The lacy material, becoming more wet with pre-come, caused each rub to distract Izaya from the pain and soon enough the brunette was telling Shizuo to move.

Doing what the brunette asked, Shizuo pulled out almost all the way out, before thrusting roughly back in. Izaya threw his head back with moan and his ass pushed back against Shizuo hips. Tension running high, they began a rough and fast pace, each groaning and moaning in pleasure.

While thrusting, Shizuo kept teasing Izaya by pulling the already skin-tight lacy underwear and rubbing his erection, knowing that Izaya wanted skin to skin contact. The other male would try to get the hand rubbing his clothed erection, to move inside the underwear and rub him, but Shizuo wouldn't do it. He wanted Izaya to soil his underwear with his come, something about that turned Shizuo on.

Izaya legs bucked when Shizuo hit his prostate roughly, face now pressed against the wall as their bodies became closer and thrusting became more frantic. If it wasn't for his hands holding Izaya hips, he was sure the other male would have collapsed because of his weak knees. Proud of himself for making Izaya knees weak, he continued thrusting purposely trying to hit the smaller male's prostate every now or then.

As they got closer to their release, Shizuo had Izaya body sandwiched between him and the wall, their thrusts becoming erratic and fast. His fingers probably leaving bruises on Izaya hips from grabbing too hard, and one of Izaya hands was bleeding since the brunette was biting it so hard to avoid moaning to loudly; seeing as people were passing by.

With one hard thrust to Izaya's prostate, the smaller male tensed and shuddered intensely as he came in his underwear, while Shizuo thrust two more times before coming inside Izaya with a loud grunt.

Pulling out of Izaya, he watched, as he zipped up his pants, how the brunette sagged to the dirty floor of the ally way and was proud to notice that the lacy underwear was soiled by his and the other male's seed.

"Shizu-chan~ I can't get up!" the other male whined, his arms extending as a signal for help. Looking at the brunette, then around, he decided to help the annoying flea. He picked up the smaller male and pulled his pants back on, ignoring the brunette's protest of his underwear feeling "icky" and slung him over his shoulder.

The annoying flea kept protesting as they walked, and Shizuo smirked, knowing that Izaya didn't even know that the only reason he was helping him was because their little fun wasn't over.

He wasn't going to let Izaya rest today.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!: So one of my stories is coming to an end (its not shizaya related) and because of that I have put up a poll to see which of my other stories I should post up next. So please go vote (its in my profile) and click on the options to read a preview of each option. Also one of the options is a continuation of Warm Blooded (allergicVamp Izaya).**

**In another note, hopefully you enjoyed this pervy one-shot (underwear on men is a weird fetish of mine :b). Thanks to all who vote/favorite/follow/comment.**


	9. Just give me a reason

**I don't own Durarara**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy). It's Izuo, but nothing sexual happens, so no need to cover the eyes ;)**

* * *

Their eyes met from across the room, nervousness and insecurity from seeing each other after years of not evening knowing if the other was alive, causing them to break the contact.

Each was with their respective group, but the moment they saw each other, everyone else no longer accompanied their space.

It was just the two of them.

They wanted to talk to each other but thoughts of what the other might say caused them to stay awkwardly where they stood.

No longer able to ignore the presence of the other, Izaya excused himself from his group of coworkers and turned to walk to where he was.

Shizuo, noticing Izaya's movement from the corner of his eye, stood straighter as the beer on his hand began to creak from his harsh grip.

"Izaya!" Shizuo heard his friend Shinra blurt out as he saw the brunette making it to their table.

"Shinra." the other said once he was in front of their table.

The eccentric doctor pouted at the short greeting.

"What's with the lame greeting? What happened to the ever so cheerful Izaya?"

Without really thinking, Shizuo let out a snort thinking that Izaya's behavior was never cheerful just annoying, but regret it when both brunettes turned to look at him. The weight of those red eyes upon him causing him to turn and begin talking to his silent brother.

Luckily for him Shinra began to talk again.

"Anyway, how long has it been since we have seen each other? Two.. Three years?"

"Four." Izaya answered not really wanting to catch up with his old friend, but wanting the attention of the one who wasn't giving him any.

"Wow four, really!? Well how have you been?"

He shrugged and instead of answering he asked the one question he use to ask so the other would leave him alone back when they where in high school.

"How are you and Celty?"

"Oh you don't know..." it worked exactly as he thought it would, Shinra began to talk nonstop about his success in finally seducing the older woman.

His gaze once more landing on the blond who was having a one-sided conversation with his brother.

Shizuo felt the gaze and tried his best to ignore it.

"Brother" a monotone voice broke the conflict in his mind.

"Wha-" he began but was intercepted.

"Your beer," was his brother only response. Looking down he noticed that he broke the bottle enough to leak, but not enough to shatter it and and cause himself harm. He sighed as he reached for a napkin and began to clean the mess, still aware of the eyes on him.

"You haven't changed one bit Shizu-chan," the ruby eyed male that use to be his world said, voice dripping with amusement.

Izaya watched as the blond, that use to be only his, turned to him. Those honey eyes briefly meeting his own ruby ones and in that glimpse he was able to read every emotion.

The blonde really hadn't changed.

"The same can be said about you _I-z-a-y-a_" it was said bitterly. Izaya unintentionally flinched at the tone knowing that the blond had not forgiven him.

Shizuo noticed the flinch, briefly regretting his tone, but telling himself that the other had it coming. Silence befell them, the only noise was those of the others talking and no longer paying any attention to them any longer.

Once again they were consumed into their own little world, both wanting to speak to the other, but unable because of different reasons.

Shizuo still feeling betrayal from what happened in the past and Izaya, for the first time in his life, unable to articulate the reason for his "betrayal".

For once Izaya was not the one to start their conversation.

"What do you want Izaya?" he heard the blond whisper softly. So he answered the way he would usually answer, now and in the past.

"What makes you think want anything? And from you at that?"

_I guess I haven't changed either_

Izaya thought, as the blond abruptly stood announcing his departure, and regretted that he answered the way he did.

He knew it. The brunette was the same as he was in the past and Shizuo hated that he briefly let himself hope.

For what?

A make-up?

An explanation that he never got?

Closure?

He didn't know, but what he did know was that if he didn't leave something would happen that he would.

Putting on his coat, Shizuo left the bar they had all been in and was about to call a cab when the one person he wanted to get away from caught his wrist.

"_Shizuo_" the brunette said, causing him to freeze at the name the other uttered. Memories of the past flooding back into his mind and he harshly pulled his hand away from Izaya's hold, the way he said his name made him remember _feelings _he had tried to push down.

He began to walk away in the wrong direction, not caring since he just wanted to get away and not just from Izaya, but from his emotions as well.

Izaya followed.

"Shiz-" he began, but the blond interrupted, quickly turning around causing him to stop abruptly as to not crash into him. Izaya stared at the fuming blond whose hands were balled into fists on his sides.

"Don't call me that," the blond sounding both angry and oddly tired.

"Then what should I call you?... Shizu-chan? Because if I remember correctly you didn't like that either."

"Yeah, well if I remember correctly _you _were the one who left." the blond retorted, leaving him speechless.

Shizuo watched as Izaya stared, his usual confident mask dropped, leaving nothing but the true Izaya he had not seen in four years.

"I know ...and I'm sorry," the brunette whispered. Shizuo looked in shock not believing that the other male apologized, not even in the past when they had lover quarrels did the Izaya ever admit he was wrong.

Still he needed something more, a reason.

It didn't have to be a big reason, just a little reason about why he should allow him back into his life, because he knew that this was what was going on. He knew that the brunette had walked to his table with this goal, just like he knew that Izaya knew why he had asked him that question; they wanted to be with each other again.

So he scoffed and then asked Izaya, "Why should I believe you?"

Izaya was taken a back, he had expected another angry respond, but was given a chance. A second chance that he had hoped to get, but to afraid to ever try to go for before today, from the moment he realized his mistake.

He walked to blond who stood there, waiting for what he was going to do next, and once he was in front of _his _blond he grabbed the back of his head and brought their lips together. It stayed simple for a while, lips just moving in sync, hoping that Shizuo got his message.

Still he wanted more, before they knew it tongues clashed together and heat began to rise.

Somehow they ended up against a wall, with Shizuo back against the wall and Izaya holding him there.

Without a warning Shizuo pushed him away, much gentler since he was able to control his strength, and Izaya noticed the appealing blush adoring his face.

He wanted more.

Shizuo could tell he wanted more and he gave him a toothy grin before pushing himself away from the wall and pulling his phone out.

Shizuo called for a cab, then turned back to look at the brunette with a smirk. The brunette still looked dazed and horny.

"Don't expect me to put out so quickly, _flea._" he said once his cab made it in front of him.

Izaya smirked as well, grabbing the cab's door before the blond could close it.

Shizuo looked at him confused and bit angrily, he wasn't lying about not putting out just yet.

Izaya moved closer to his ear and blew on it softly.

"Hmmm I like a challenge," he said before closing the door for his blond.

Waving a goodbye Izaya went back to the bar, turning to see the cab become smaller and smaller, before opening the door and meeting the with his colleagues once more.

Both knew that this second chance would lead them learn to love again.

* * *

**Hello :) so sorry if this has a lot a mistakes it was just written now lol since I'm having some insomnia so my mind is off. Also I'm trying a new style of writing where it goes from Izaya's and Shizuo's pov without a break as well as going to some third person, something we were reading in class caused this style so sorry if it's sort wacky. This was inspired by the song Just give me a reason by Pink since it's been stuck in my head all day lol (got nothing to do with the actual lyrics though). There will be a continuation since I wanna write some Izuo smut.**

**Important!: I still have my poll up so please vote and thank you all for the support :).**


	10. Alone with you

**I don't own Durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy). Profanity.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked him.

Izaya turned surprised to hear he was not alone.

Quickly he grabbed the shirt on his bed and put it on.

"Who let you in? It's very impolite of you Shizu-chan not to knock before entering a room, but then again politeness has never really been your thing," he said, doing his best to sound like he didn't care that Shizuo caught him.

The blond didn't say anything for a while, just watched him before leaning against the doors entry way.

"Your sisters let me in and your mom told me you were in your room. Why aren't you going to school?"

"Ah~ Didn't know I had to report to you every time I missed school Shizu-chan," he answered, or more like evaded.

He didn't need to tell Shizuo why he didn't go to school.

The blond wouldn't understand what was happening to him. He would probably laugh if he told him the truth and that really wasn't going to help how he was feeling.

"Iza-"

"Don't worry Shizu-chan I'll definitely go tomorrow. So no need to be such a worry wort~," he interrupted not wanting to hear the blonds voice. He didn't want to see the blond, it was a reminder of how disgusting he was now.

Izaya could see that he was angering the blond, his body was stiff and tense, while his hand were bunched up on either side, no longer leaning against the entrance of his room.

"Listen Shizu-chan it was nice of you to come here and all but-"

"_Shut up_," the blond whispered.

Hurt by the response, Izaya felt anger well up within him.

"And why would I do that? This is my house Shizu-chan so if an-"

"I told you to shut up!" Shizuo said, as he looked at him angrily. The blond walked closer to him and he went on defense, taking out his knife and pointing it at the blond with a cocky smirk.

"Now, now Shizu-chan. I'm really not in the mood to fight, so just go away," he said, but that blond didn't listen, just moved to where he was. He didn't drop his hand with the knife and when Shizuo was right in front of him, he pressed the knife against the blonds chest.

They both stared at each other, one angrily looking at the other and the other doing his best to hide the emotions that were eating away at him.

"Why are you running away from me? Is it because of that-"

"Maybe I just don't want to see you Shizu-chan. Maybe I don't want to see that ridiculous pitiful face you give me because you feel sorry for me, but I don't need your pity. I'm fine," Izaya began to ramble. His hand holding the knife began to shake, he began to shake as every emotion began to crack the longer the blond stayed.

"What the fuck are you talking about? The only one that's pitying you is you, Izaya. Do you really think I care that you look a bit different now, cause I don't," the blond said, his anger no longer present.

Izaya laughed and moved the knife from Shizuo's chest to his neck.

"Yes you do. Everyone looks at me differently now, not because they can see it, but because they know what happened. This scar is imprinted, not only on my body, but in my whole being," Izaya said with a smirk, watching as the blond tried to deny what he said, but he didn't let him.

He just kept talking.

"Don't be an idiot Shizu-chan, even you know that ever since that day happened, everything changed and that includes our relationship." Izaya dropped his arm and moved to sit on his bed, exhausted by these feelings.

"Let me see," the blond said. Izaya looked at him, shocked at what the idiot said.

"No," he said.

Shizuo looked at him and once again moved in front of him. Izaya tensed up when the blond toppled him over and hovered above him.

"I want to see," the blond said once more, one of his hands moved so that it could go under his shirt and Izaya panicked.

He grabbed the hand and held on to it with as much power as he could.

"S-stop you brute," he said, his voice cracking.

Shizuo didn't listen, he was able to break free from his hold and the hand went underneath his shirt.

Izaya stiffened before he began to push Shizuo away. Of course the blond was stronger, so it was all in vain, but it didn't stop him from trying. Tears began to well in his eyes as the hand began to go further in, feeling his abnormalities and unraveling his insecurities.

"Izaya, what are you afraid of?" the blond asked. Izaya looked at him and pleaded him to stop.

He felt pathetic, but Shizuo was the one person he didn't want looking at his body.

"No," Shizuo said, and the blonds hand caressed the skin that was taut and delicate to the touch. He looked away tears streaming to the side and hair covering his face.

"_Izaya... Look at me._"

He didn't.

Everything was being bared open, and he was trying to block it out, pretending that Shizuo wasn't touching his default. Feeling his mistake.

He felt his shirt being to pull up and he snapped.

Shizuo wasn't going to see it.

He began to struggle, but the blond kept trying to pull his shirt up. Then he remembered about the knife he left next to him.

He grabbed it and this time slashed the blonds cheek with it.

Shizuo stopped and looked at him.

Izaya looked at the blond briefly wondering what face he was making, and if his tears were still streaming down his face. At the moment he was to afraid of being fully exposed and all he could think of was to stop the blond from seeing.

Sure the blond felt his scarred skin, but looking at it was worse.

He should know, he obsessively looked at it in the mirror all the time. Disgust and hate dominating every thought when he looked at his deformity.

"If you scarred me, would you let me see it?" the blond asked seriously, but it only managed to anger him more.

"Fuck you!" he spat.

His knife moved once more, slashing the other cheek and he hated that Shizuo didn't do anything. He allowed the cuts, probably because they were superficial and wouldn't leave that much damage, but he was sure that the blond would let him stab him and not care.

_Why?_

He was definitely crying now.

Izaya could feel his body shaking as sobs came out and he felt frustrated when the feel of his tears streaming down made him aware of his failure to mask his insecurities.

Shizuo grabbed the hand with the knife and took the knife away from him. He threw it to the side, but not once did the blonds eyes leave him.

He hated it.

So he hid his face with his hands and tried to stop his sobs.

Izaya felt the blond kiss his hands, before he pulled them away from his face. He looked the blonds face, a bit of blood streaming down each cheek and it made it look like he was crying, but those eyes were dry and full of strength.

Shizuo wasn't going to let him go deeper into depression, he knew that.

Still he didn't feel like he deserved the blonds love, strength, and concern.

Not when he was so pathetically self loathing.

"Izaya... Let me see, please."

He felt exhausted, his mind kept telling him to stop Shizuo from seeing, but he felt tired of running away and hiding. And he missed Shizuo.

His warm touch and the closeness they use to have before his accident.

So he nodded, closing his eyes as soon as his shirt was lifted up.

Izaya tried not to cry again, but shook afraid at the gaze he knew was giving him. He could feel those honey eyes looking at the big scar on the side of his stomach and insecurities kept playing with his mind.

He was waiting for Shizuo to call him disgusting or to be grossed out and leave him there heartbroken and scarred both physically and mentally.

Shizuo didn't do either.

The blonds lips caressed his scarred skin and his eyes flew open. Shocked that the blond had just kissed him.

Shizuo looked at him with a smile and chuckled when he began to blush.

Once more the blond kissed his skin, one hand moving to play with his nipple and a whimper escaped his lips. Izaya closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Shizuo's hands and lips on his body.

He shivered in anticipation when the blond began to undress both them. Izaya looked at the blonds nude form, a bit of envy came to him as he watched the flawless skin, unlike his.

Shizuo must have noticed his insecurities because the next words he said were completely cheesy, but hit him hard.

"Your beautiful, everything about you," the blond said, hovering over him and daring him to deny him.

He looked away before telling him to shut up in a playful way.

They kissed.

Slow and with passion that left them breathless. Their bodies rocked slowly together, making them crave more, but wanting to take thing slowly and to relearn each other.

Izaya's absence had probably hurt his blond lover, but Shizuo understood why.

Now the blond was showing him that he didn't need to run away or hide from him cause he wouldn't let him.

Shizuo began to prepare him until finally Izaya was a moaning mess and asking him for more.

"_Shizuo_" he moaned, his hips thrusting into the fingers within him.

Izaya was close, but before he could let go, the blonds finger were taken away and even though he wanted to scream at Shizuo for not letting him finished, he didn't deny he wanted the blond in him.

The blond lined himself again his entrance and he wrapped himself around the blond, afraid that he might leave. The first thrust left him breathless and a bit in pain, but he welcomed it.

He missed this and Izaya hated that he left it for so long.

"Are you okay?" his lover asked him, voice strained with the need to thrust and making Izaya smile for the first time since the accident.

His hands moved to the blonds face, cupping both slashed cheeks, and saying sorry for what he did. Shizuo smiled and turned his head to each side to kiss the inside of each hand.

Shizuo pulled out before thrusting back in.

Izaya eyes closed at the feel and he moaned, wrapping his arms around Shizuo and bringing him close.

The pace was slow and precise, both moaning softly and sweating profusely. Their lips meeting occasionally, before pulling away and staring at each other.

Shizuo grunted his name as he thrust a bit harder.

He squeezed Shizuo closer to him and held him with all his might, hoping dearly that this wasn't a dream.

"Fuck, Izaya," the blond moaned, and he shivered feeling himself getting closer to release once more.

Their pace became frantic, a warm calloused hand grabbing his thigh so tight he was sure it would leave a bruise, as his fingernails racked the back of the blonds sweaty back.

With one last thrust they both came, Izaya between their bodies, and Shizuo inside him.

They stayed connected for a while, neither wanting to let go, and the blond kissed him. He kissed back with fervor.

When the blond pulled away he said the words he had craved to hear, but had tried to forget.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Izaya smiled for the second time and told him he loved him too.

He never really thought that Shizuo had loved him so deeply. Always believing their relationship was more physical, but now he knew.

He knew now that Shizuo would always be there.

* * *

**Hi :) I haven't written a one-shot in a while and after going to drrr kink I found a good prompt that I was inspired to write lol. I'm pretty positive I have a thing for hurt Izaya -_-', so sorry to Izaya lovers (I'm a Shizuo lover). Anyway hope all those who read it enjoyed it, this is a product of reading too much of Kyuugou's work (she a doujinshi artist as well as her original work which I freaking love so if you haven't read her shounen ai/yaoi stuff go read it) and Adele (which lead to the cheesy ending :)).**


	11. What we want to believe

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy). Sexual situations and CatShizuo (in case some one doesn't like it)**

**Summary: Awakened by an odd sensation, Izaya is captivated by the stranger before him. But is he really stranger and is this even reality?**

* * *

"Ngh," Izaya groaned in his sleep, as he scrunched up his face from the foreign feel of something on his ankle.

Sleep escaping and awareness becoming more prominent, another rough feel of something slightly wet, swept against his ankle once more and he moved his leg. Wanting nothing more but sleep, he didn't bother to figure out what had caused the disturbance, just tried to go back to sleep.

Moving his leg didn't work though.

After a while he felt that weird feeling again, but this time higher on his leg. It didn't hurt, but it felt slightly odd and he shivered as it became more persistent. It felt oddly wet, yet the texture was still rough as it lapped higher and higher.

No longer being able to ignore the weird feeling, Izaya opened his eyes. Blinking a few times to try to wake up. He yawned and concluded that the foreign feeling was from a weird dream he could not remember.

That was of course thrown out the window when he felt _it_ again and he jumped in fright. Quickly taking off his covers, he was shocked to find a blond naked male in between his legs and that had equally blond furry ears and tail.

_What the-_

His train of thought was interrupted when the blond male sat up and leaned closers to him. The blond licked his cheek and he shivered as the odd texture of the man's tongue felt oddly good against his skin. Izaya pulled back quickly, shocked that he had liked the feel of a stranger licking him.

"Who are you? And how did you get into my apartment?" he asked as menacingly as he could. The blond didn't answer him, instead he grabbed hold of Izaya shoulders and pushed him down. Izaya struggled, but the blond was stronger and no matter how hard he fought, the blond wouldn't budge.

_Fuck!_

Izaya didn't know what to do. He was in the mercy of this stranger, who had a weird cat fetish.

The blond bent down, bringing their faces close and looked at him hotly. Izaya looked away with a blush, the feral look on the attractive blond males face causing his temperature to rise.

_What the hell is wrong with me. And who is he?_

"Ngh" he groaned as he felt the blond's rough tongue lap his neck.

It almost felt like sandpaper, yet he didn't hate the feel of it as it licked his sensitive neck. A jingle snapped Izaya from his state of arousal and made him turn to look at the blond, who was no longer licking his neck, but staring at him as if he was an A course meal.

He looked at the blonds neck, noticing a familiar red and black collar that he had bought his cat.

_Shizuo?_

"Hey s-stop!" he said, as a hand moved under his shirt and began to pull it upwards. Once more he let out an embarrassing moan when the blond licked his now bare stomach. Trying to push the blond away, he put both hands on Shizuo head and tried to pull him away, but instead he accidentally scratched one of the blonds ears when he began licking the area around his belly button.

A purr from the other male, made Izaya shiver and his blush increased in shame. He couldn't believe how aroused he felt and he wasn't even sure if this was even Shizuo or some stranger.

Needing some confirmation he called out to the blond.

"Shizu-chan?" he asked softly and out of breath. The blond stopped his licking and lifted his head to look at him.

A hiss left the blonds lips and Izaya was positive that this was his cat. Even as a cat, Shizuo hated it when he called him Shizu-chan.

Probably because he only used it when he teased the cat.

The blond moved so that he was hovering over him and gave him a toothy smirk. His molten golden eyes staring down at him possessively, and the tongue that was driving him crazy came out to teasingly lick the blonds lips.

His ears firmly standing tall and his tail sensually went back and forth in a slow motion. The naked male before him held nothing of the small cute cat he knew so well of.

This one was big and dominant, almost lion-like, with his muscular body and golden locks.

It was captivating.

Izaya body temperature became hotter and he trembled in excitement when the blond resumed his licking. Oddly enough, the knowledge that this was a hybrid male version of his beloved cat made his resistant falter.

His cat had always been his only companion, his comfort.

And at the moment he was enjoying that sort of companionship in a different way.

Shizuo hands went back under shirt, as he resumed to lick any patch of skin he could find on Izaya neck, he pulled at it. Dazed and aroused, Izaya complied, lifting slightly off the bed and allowing Shizuo to take his shirt off.

This time Shizuo tongue went straight to his right nipple and Izaya's arched as his sensitive nipple was repeatedly abused by the rough tongue. It made him tremble with each stroke, accompanied by the way Shizuo golden eyes were set on watching his every facial expressions, had Izaya writhing for more.

The tongue swirled around his nipple causing it to become almost painfully erect, before the blond moved to the other one to give it the same treatment. By the time Shizuo finished, Izaya was a panting mess and barely coherent to anything but the blonds presence.

"_Shizuo_"

Saying his name must have have cracked something inside the blond because before Izaya knew it, he was ripped off his pajama pants and underwear.

Izaya let out a loud moan of surprise when the blond licked the tip of his penis and began to swirl it around before giving the underside of it some attention. The rough texture of the tongue against his sensitive erection had Izaya squirming in need of release and he began to moan louder.

His fingers grabbed a hold of the sheets beneath him as the blond eventually swallowed him whole. The unbearable suction of Shizuo's mouth and the feel of that tongue still rubbing him as the blond bobbed his head, had Izaya arching fully of the bed and moaning for Shizuo to do more.

As he tried to grab a hold of the blonds head, in hopes of possibly pushing more inside that wicked mouth, he once more caused Shizuo to purr and without warning came from the vibrations. Pulling away from him, Izaya watched as the other male licked excess come from his thumb and blushed at the realization that Shizuo had swallowed his come.

Shizuo once again hovered over him, silently looking at him and panting. Confused, Izaya raised his hand and touched the other males face. His hand received a nuzzle and Izaya unconsciously smiled at the response. Yet the blond still stayed still, only with his eyes closed and rubbing his cheek against Izaya's hand.

"What's wrong Shizuo?" he asked.

The blonds eyes opened and looked at him, face still flushed and eyes looking wild. Before he could ask his question once more, Shizuo kissed him and he moaned.

Not able to resist, he kissed back. His smooth slick tongue meeting the others rough and slightly bumpy tongue, yet he felt nothing but arousal as the kiss became deeper. A muffled moan escaped from his mouth as hands began to caress his thighs and moved dangerously close to his entrance.

Needing air, Izaya pushed Shizuo away, doing his best regain some sort of sense, but his former cat was always unpredictable. Hands grabbing the back of his thighs, Izaya was surprised when they were pushed to his body.

"Shiz- wait!" he quickly said, as he realized what Shizuo was about to do.

The blond didn't listen and instead swept his tongue against his opening. Izaya muffled the moan that dared to escape his lips with his mouth and closed his eyes as the tongue persistently picked that area.

He wasn't sure if he picked it or not, but it became harder to quiet down his moans as Shizuo rough tongue began to enter him. The texture rubbing slight inside him and although it felt a bit painful, he couldn't deny any longer that he wasn't enjoying it. Something about the pulling sensation as the tongue pushed in and out had Izaya moving back against it to get some more.

"Ah!" he moaned loudly, as he no longer bothered to hide his enjoyment.

Eventually the blond pulled away and Izaya whined in protest. Shizuo smirked and the feral look in his eyes became almost cocky in accomplishment.

"_Shizuo!_" he complained, too aroused again to care about erasing that cocky look on Shizuo face. Blond ears twitched in response and the blond proceeded to drive him crazy, only this time with his fingers.

A finger entered him and then two more.

Still it wasn't enough for Izaya. He wanted release and it was becoming painful as the blond kept prepping him.

"More!" he demanded, and Shizuo complied.

The blond turned him over, and Izaya shivered as the rough tongue licked the dip of his back all the way to his shoulder. Hoping to coax Shizuo into entering him, he looked back, bucking his ass against the blonds erections and enjoyed the way the blond hissed in warning. Not heading to the warning, he bucked his ass once more and screamed in pleasure when Shizuo roughly grabbed his hips and thrust fully inside.

Trembling, he silently thanked Shizuo for staying still as he adjusted to the size. Shizuo once more began to lick any available patch of skin in the back of his neck or shoulder, and he focused on that feeling.

After a while Izaya began to swirl his hips and taking that as a signal, Shizuo pulled out before thrusting back in. A slow tempo started, each moaning and groaning as little shocks of pleasure went through them.

It didn't take long for them to start a rougher motion. Slaps of skin becoming louder, accompanied by spurring moans and groans of delight had them going wild. Izaya could barely keep himself up, arms becoming a wobbly mess, he slumped on his forearms and used every other strength he had to push back against Shizuo's powerful thrusts.

The blond held his hips almost painfully tight, but he was so consumed in the pleasure that he didn't care about the rough treatment.

Their thrust became frantic as the end became closer. Without much thought, Izaya began to moan Shizuo name and blond began to nibble and lick his shoulders.

It felt good and Izaya was completely lost.

His erections throbbed in need of release and he threw his head back when the blonds tail caressed his erections. No longer able to withstand, Izaya came on the sheets before the blond followed him, releasing inside him.

Once Shizuo pulled out, Izaya slumped to the side as exhaustion tried to take over him.

Yet he did not want to sleep, so many questions he wanted to ask.

Still he was unable to stay awake, especially not when the blond pulled him close and held him. The warmth and comfort made him relax and eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Izaya woke up to an empty bed.

No blond in sight and he was fully dressed.

_A dream?_

Getting up, Izaya went to his living room. Slightly hoping that his dream was true and that the blond was still in his human form.

Instead he found his cute little cat curled up on his couch. Moving and sitting next to the cat, he affectionately petted Shizuo. The cat responded purring and rubbing against his hand.

Remembering his dream, Izaya quickly stopped and moved his hand away. He sat on his couch wondering what the dream meant. But no matter what, he could not figure anything out. Everything had been so surreal, yet so real at the same time. He didn't know how to feel.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the cat lick his hand.

The rough texture making him remember of the human Shizuo and what they had done. Blushing he quickly got up and ran to his bathroom.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew he needed to forget whatever he had dreamed of and move on.

_It wasn't real._

It was all he could tell himself to try to calm his racing heart. Even so it left him feeling slightly disappointed.

Deciding that a shower would help him relax and hopefully forget, Izaya got undressed. But as he walked passed his mirror, from the corner of his eye caught a mark he knew was never there before.

Turning his full attention to the mirror, Izaya noticed on his hips what was unmistakably bruises of four fingers on each side. Bruises that could have only been inflicted if someone had grabbed him to roughly.

_Was it really a dream?_

* * *

**Hi! Haven't written a one-shot in a while and I finally got the time to do so :). I know this one is on the odd side and I'm not really satisfied with the ending, but I hope all of you enjoyed it :). Thanks for all the support.**


End file.
